Roses are Red
by Akane Hikari
Summary: Title will be changedas soon as I think of a good one Sequel to WHITE LILLIES, about their children, still have the same characters plush new ones. I'm not good with the summary for this one. Let me know what you think. thanks a lot!
1. Our Beloved Family

Chapter 1: Our Beloved Family.

"MOM! We're off!" Izaoi shouted, her long black hair fluttering the the coming breeze. It was another school day Izaoi and Kyoko weren't looking forward to. Izaoi had turned 18 an few days back on Tuesday, her hair was nearly to her knees now, her violet eyes shown with happiness where ever she was. Izaoi was the identical twin of her mother, with a litte of her bilogical father, Naraku-who was serving 30years to life in jail for his crimes, one including kidnapping and abusing Izaoi when she was little. Izaoi smiled at the picture of her great-grandfather, who passed to the next life over 4 years ago. "Good bye Great Granddad." Izaoi whispered as she turned and left the house without her sister.

"Izaoi! Wait!!" Kyoko cried as she dashed down the stairs to the front door. Her lip stuck out as she pouted. Kyoko had a baby face, not round in a sense but reminded people of a baby. Her eyes were a blueish gray like her mother's, her hair an off shade of midnight violet. Kyoko's hair was long like her sisters, but only about to her butt. Today her hair was in a braid, the start and ends of her braid in black bows. "Mom! Izaoi left me again!!" Kyoko cried as she stuck her head into the living room where Kagome and Inuyasha sat cuddling each other. Kyoko made a face and said, "So gross, can you two stop playing the 'Newly Weds'?" Kyoko rolled her eyes when her mother giggled.

"Just wait until you meet your special someone." Kagome replied as Inuyasha hugged her tighter to his chest. Kagome giggled again and Kyoko gaged.

"Oh please, but Mom, Izaoi left without me again!" Kyoko complained as Inuyasha's soft gaze landed on his daughter.

"You should get up sooner, then she wouldn't leave you." Inuyasha said as Kyoko stuck her tounge out at her father and went to put her shoes on. Mumbling to herself Kyoko opened the door to see her sister standing before her. "I thought you left." Kyoko said sourly.

"I know you did, come on Kaguya, Rin, Tatsuki, Yuki, and Yosuke are waiting for us." Izaoi said naming off her cousins. Everyone but Rin and Izaoi were the same age, 15, their brithdays within weeks of each other. Rin and Kaguya were Sesshomaru and Kagura's children, with a little boy on the way and a little boy about 9. Tatsuki and Yuki were Sango and Miroku's eldest kids, twin children, but looked nothing alike, the twins have two younger brothers and a younger sister, the boys 10 and 9 the little girl about 6. Yosuke though belonged to Kikyo and Koga, the two had a rocky relationship, but they were perfect for each other. Yosuke was their eldest son of three boys, the other two were 13 and 5 being the youngest. Izaoi smirked at her sister as Kyoko shut the door and slung her bag over her shoulder.

"Yosuke kinda creeps me out ever so often." Kyoko said as she fell into step with Izaoi, the two girls were almost the same height, weight, and build, Izaoi being more matured than her younger sister Kyoko.

"I know, but you know he does like you. I mean Kikyo isn't really even related to us." Izaoi said trying to sooth over her sister's feelings. Kyoko sighed as she looked down at the ground, she knew her father didn't really care much for Yosuke and his father, she never really got why. Koga had been so kind and caring to them at birthdays, giving great gifts and loving cards. He even would take everyone to school on the really cold days in his car, and her love her aunt, and her mother. Kyoko stopped when a hand fell on her shoulder. "Mornin' Yosuke." Kyoko said knowing who it was.

"Morinin' Kyoko. " Yosuke said as other shouts of ''Good morning" filled the air. Izaoi laughed at Kyoko and Yosuke.

"Yosuke, go bother someone else, she's in a sour mood, she thought I left her at home to walk alone." Izaoi said, her violet eyes glowing with joy at her sister's face. Kyoko glared at her before turning to Yuki, her Aunt Sango's younger twin.

"Kyoko, you know Izaoi wouldn't leave you to be alone." Yuki said watching her brother snake his way to them.

"Yeah, besides, if she did I'd keep you company." Tatsuki said as he hung his arm over her shoulderd like a scarf. Kyoko laughed as she looked at her Uncle Miroku's younger twin hitting on her playfully. Yuki rolled her eyes as she shook her head.

"Just like Dad. Mom was right to worry about you. Look like Dad act like Dad." Yuki said as she pushe her brother's arm off Kyoko's shoulders. Yuki was about as tall as Izaoi and Rin, she was mature and kind natured like her mother in every way, same for Tatsuki, only like his father, perverted, a little off in the head, but very cautious when danger is around, very flurtatious around females. Kyoko smiled at the two as they began to argue again about the usual things, girls, him being a pervert, her being to stuck up, anything and everything under the sky.

Izaoi shook her head, letting her long black hair flow free in the wind, she always loved the feeling. Looking to Rin, Kaguya and Kyoko they bursted into laughter. "You to huh?" Izaoi asked as the unspoken bond between family and friends was played with. They all nodded and shrugged.

"So Izaoi, how's your Uncle Souta been doing? What's he 25 now?" Rin asked as she held hands with Kaguya like always. Izaio and Kyoko looked at each other.

"He's a video games expert like Kohaku, they run their own company in Kyoto now. Kyoko and I get to test out their new games. It's so cool!" Izaoi said as she began to think of all the vidoe games they got for free from their uncles. Yuki and Tatsuki voiced their agreements before going back into their argument.

"And Uncle Souta is pushing 30 this year." Kyoko said as Rin made a face.

"He's old." Kaguya said as Rin nodded.

"Well, think of it this way, your dad was what 22 when you were born, right Rin?" Kyoko asked as Rin nodded. "Now you're turning 18 this year right?" Rin nodded again."So 22 plus 18 equals," Kyoko lead off as Rin and Kaguya gasped.

"He's pushing 40!" Rin and Kaguya shouted as they made a face. "Eww... and mom and dad act like newly weds. How gross." Kaguya said as Rin nodded their faces twisted in horror at their parents actions at home. Kyoko and Izaoi laughed at them. Yosuke walked in front of the foursome and turned around to walk backwards.

"Yosuke, you're gonna trip over something, that or bump into someone." Izaoi said with an annoyed tone. Yosuke shrugged with a casual look.

"No, I'm to skilled." Yosuke said as everyone went silent for a moment, glanced at each other, then bursted into side spliting laughter at Yosuke. He turned his nose to the air and 'humph'ed at them, sending them into even more laughter. Izaoi held on to Kyoko, she didn't want to fall to the floor laughing.

"Yosuke, you are your father's son." A deep, rough voice said as Yosuke bumped into a tall, solid figure. Everyone's eyes went to the man as he stared down his nose at Yosuke. "Good Morning."

"Morning Daddy!" Kaguya and Rin said with bright smiles. Sesshomaru beamed down at them with love in his eyes, he was proud of his daughters. Yosuke scurried away from Sesshomaru and bowed.

"S-sorry Uncle Sesshomaru." Youske said his eyes on the ground. Sesshomaru laughed as he patted Yosuke's head.

"Just watch where you're walking." Sesshomaru said passing by him to his daughters. "Have a good day at school my baby girls." Sesshomaru said in a loving tone just for his bab girls. Kaguya and Rin nodded and hugged their father.

"Have a good day at work Daddy, see you to night." The two girl said together as they waved to their father as he walked down the street to his office. Kaguya and Rin looked at Yosuke with mocking eyes, Yosuke turned his head and started to fast walk away from them. Everyone laughed and followed after shouting words of appology.

When they all arrived at school, Yosuke finally began to simmer down, going back to his regular attitude as Mr. Badass. Kyoko rolled her eyes as she watched his mood change. She loved to mess with him, but he loved to mess with other people even more. Izaoi smirked as she and Rin made the same comment.

"Keep trying buddy." The two said as Yosuke stopped dead in his steps. Izaoi held her smirk with Yosuke turned to glare at her and Rin. "Woo.. so scary! Rin help me! Yosuke's glaring at me!" Izaoi said as she slapped her hands against her face and pretended to shake and act scared. Rin smiled and played alone, trowing her body in front of Izaoi's.

"I'll save you, Yosuke's no match for me!" Rin said in a deep fake, manly voice. Izaoi and Rin busted up laughing with Yosuke hung his head, there was no beating them, they were the best at this game.

"Fine, you win." Yosuke said as he fell into step with the group. They were all nearly in the same grade, Rin and Izaoi in th 12th grade and everyone else in 11th. (Surprised?) With only academics as a good outlet for the five 15 year-olds to try and out do each other, they became exspecially smart, to the point where they skipped a few grades, landing them in the 11th grade, the principal of the school was overjoyed to have such smart students that were lively and some-what tamed. Rin and Izaoi didn't really like the idea, but it kept everyone together, and that, they were ok with.

"At lunch, the roof ok?" Izaoi asked as everyone nodded and scattered to the wind, eventhough they had the same class homeroom, they all had friends they like to talk with before school, Rin and Izaoi stayed together as they walked up the stairs the the thrid floor. Kyoko, Yuki, and Kaguya all went to their class homeroom to talk to their homeroom teacher, Ms. Hallows, the American teacher. Yosuke and Tatsuki went to find their friends in the court yard, everyone had a routine that they stuck to. Perfect in a sense for them.

Rin grabbed Izaoi hand as she spotted new students. Izaoi rolled her eyes when she saw the look in Rin's eyes; It was time to play 'spy the hot one'. Izaoi jerked her hand away and pushed her bag back up her shoulder, Rin had knocked it from it's spot with her jerk of the hand. Rin gave Izaoi her puppy dog eyes, forcing Izaoi to soften and play the game with her. "Come on, you're on the welcoming committee anyways, what's the harm?" Rin asked as she tugged lightly on Izaoi's shirt sleeve.

"Fine, but you do know that Kyoko and I will be the ones to show them around, you and the others can't come with, not unless you ask permission from the principal." Izaoi said as she tucked a lock of hair behind her ear. Rin rolled her eyes and went back to scanning the new students.

"Oh!! Look! There, in the middle of the group, the one with the long braided hair, he's cute." Rin said as she nudged Izaoi in the side with her elbow. Izaoi rolled her eyes and walked into their class homeroom. "Izaoi! Wait!! Hey Izaoi!" Rin shouted as she grabbed onto Izaoi's bag and got pulled into the class room.

"Brother, that girl, the one with the side pontytail, she was talking about you." The tallest one out of the group of new students said to his brother.

"I know Kyokotsu, I know. But the girl with her, she caught my eye first." The new student with the long braid said as he rubbed his chin with his hand as he held the image of Izaoi in his mind.

"Brother Bankotsu, what are you thinking?" Another student asked, his head covered with a bandana, his eyes were sern as he watched Bankotsu with a steady gaze. Bankotsu smiled as he wrapped his arm around the only female in the group.

"Jakotsu, do you think you can get information on that girl?" Bankotsu asked as Jakotsu made a sour face.

"Really brother? She's so plain." Jakotsu said as she fiddled with the pin in her hair. The dark lipstick she wore was fading from her lips as she took a drink from her water bottle. Bankotsu smiled as he hung close to Jakotsu.

"She intersts me." Bankotsu said as he looked towards the classroom Izaoi and Rin disappeared into.

"Izaoi, there you are!" A student with pigtails cried as she walked from besided the new students. Another girl that mirrored Izaoi came turned from her group to the student with pigtails.

"Huh? Izaoi? Who me?" Kyoko asked as she smirked. "Hold on." Kyoko said as she poked her head into her sister's class room and and shouted, "Izaoi, another girl's mistake me for you." Another shout came from the class room and Izaoi came out with Kyoko. "Here's Izaoi, I'm Kyoko." Izaoi looked at the girl with an angry gaze.

"Yes?" Izaoi asked.

"Uh, the p-principal wanted me to tell you and Kyoko to show the new students around?" her voice was high at the end, making the statement a question. Izaoi sighed with a hot breath and looked to Kyoko.

"Let's go, Kyoko, better get this over with." Her temper was simmering down but the girl in pigtails was scared of Izaoi's wrath. Kyoko nodded and grabbed her sister's hand.

"Calm down, just a tad before we meet the new students." Kyoko said as she felt her sister's anger sweep from her body in a woosh of air. Kyoko and Izaoi nodded to one another, then to Rin and the other girls. "On the roof top." Kyoko said as they nodded and filed into the classrooms with the tarty bell.

"Kyoko, you're lucky I love you so much, or else you'd be dead." Izaoi said as she glared at Kyoko once more then turned and stared at Bankotsu, she saw his eyes watching her. Nudging Kyoko, Izaoi asked, "Is it me or, it that guy staring at me?" Izaoi asked, her eyes pinned to his.

"He's staring at yas, not bad looking either, Dad won't approve, but he loves you best." Kyoko said as she streched her arms above her head raising her dress shirt almost to the middle of her rib cage. The male students all began to blush as they stared at her perfect porclin white skin. Izaoi threw her head back and made a gastly noise.

"Kyoko, you are a pain in my ass; put your arms down! What 'cha gonna do, flash the new students and everyone else?" Izaoi asked as Kyoko turned red and quickly dropped her arms, she never really knew that her shirt did that.

"Sorry, no ever told me my shirt does that."Kyoko said as the stain of red stayed on her cheeks. Izaoi laughed as she stopped in front of Bankotsu and his group. "You starin' at somethin'? 'Cuz it's annoying the hell outta me." Izaoi said as Bankotsu smiled at her.

"Just thinkin' your're the cutest damn thing here." Bankotsu said taking Izaoi back by his words. Her face glowed red as she looked away, she felt as if her face was gonna burn off.

"Damn, you don't waste anytime huh? Who are you guys anyway?" Kyoko asked as she kept her sister's hand. Bankotsu smiled at Kyoko and nudged at his brothers.

"We're known as the Band Of Seven, I'm Bankotsu. This is my sister Jakotsu, my brothers Renkotsu, Kyokotsu, Ginkotsu, Mukotsu, and Suikotsu." Bankotsu introduced motioning to each brother and his sister.

"Yer all brothers and sister?" Izaoi aske astonished.

"We're all adopted, except Jakotsu and me, we're twins." Bankotsu said as Jakotsu rested her arm on Bankotsu's shoulder. She was sizing the two girls up. Kyoko rolled her eyes.

"Ok well, I'm gonna take a safe bet and say you're the new students we gotta take around school then." Kyoko said as Bankotsu nodded.

"Ok then, lets go, what year is everyone?" Izaoi asked as they held out their hands, most of the 'Band' were second years, 11th graders, Bankotsu, Jakotsu, and Renkotsu were thrid years, 12th graders. Izaoi motioned for the three thrid years to come with her while the rest went with Kyoko. Before parting for half the day Izaoi took Kyoko aside and said, "Any trouble call for me or the prinicpal, I don't trust these guys, anyone with a gang name's gotta be bad luck. Be careful, ok?"

"Yeah, but you're lucky, you get the hot ones." Kyoko said as she looked at Renkotsu and Bankotsu. Izaoi rolled her eyes and smacked Kyoko over the head.

"Just stay focus and do a good job. I'll see you at lunch." Izaoi said they went to the groups and began the tour of the high school.


	2. The Band Of Seven

Chapter 2: The Band of Seven.

"Spill the beans, what did you get on the 'Band Of Seven'?" Izaoi asked pulling her lunch from her bag. Tatsuki pulled a file from his bag and handed a copy to everyone. Yosuke sat beside Kyoko as he glanced down the page.

"They're all adoptive, just Jakotsu and Bankotsu are blood related." Tatsuki said, afterwards shoving a large spoon ful of pudding into his mouth, everyone made a noise of disgust and went back to looking at their copies of the file. Kyoko nudged Izaoi as she saw something interesting in the text.

"Look, Bankotsu has a record of violence. It says that the Band of Seven are quiet smart but had emotional issues, seems that all seven of them were left orphaned by their parent's deaths." Kyoko said as Izaoi and she stared at each other.

"It doesn't say how they died, but if you give me their last names I can find out in the library." Yuki said as she tied her hair in a bun. Kyoko nodded and pulled out a piece of paper and a pen. Yuki couldn't take the confidental papers out in public, they'd all get expelled.

"Ok, now moving on," Rin said as she tucked her chopsticks behing her ear as she pressed her finger against the page. "It says here that Bankotsu is the leader, everyone in their gang follows him to the T. But Renkotsu is said to have lead off and tried thing on his own, I'm guessing Bankotsu didn't really like that." Rin made a face at the paper.

"Why, what happened?" Kaguya asked, she had set her paper down to eat her lunch.

"It says that Renkotsu was hospitalized when he went rouge and put Jakotsu in danger. The police had evidence that Bankotsu had beaten him, but Renkotsu refused to press charges, said that it was a 'family' matter." Rin refrased as everyone stopped eating and looked at the ground.

"That's horrible." Izaoi said after the silence grew unbare able. Everyone nodded their heads in agreement.

"But you do know, I can see why he flew off the handle." Tatsuki said gaining everyone's astonished look. "I'm not saying I applaued him, it just; what if your only family member was put in danger becaues your adoptive brother puts him or her in the possition. I mean, if Mom and Dad died, I'd kill anyone that'd put Yuki or out little brothers and sister in danger.' Tatsuki said as Yuki smiled at him.

"The only thing I love about you," Yuki said as her eyes sofened. "Is that you are so protective of us all, just like Daddy." Yuki finished as she playfully punched Tatsuki's shouleder. Murmers of agreement sounded as they all laughed at Tatsuki's blushing face.

"In any case," Yosuke cut in, his voice stern as he eyes stared at Kyoko and Izaoi. "You two have to be careful around them. None of us want to see you two hurt becaues the school made you be friends with the Band of Seven." Yosuke said as Kyoko and Izaoi smiled, they knew he cared deeply about his family, even if he didn't show it.

"We know Yosuke, you too are so protective over us." Izaoi said as she touched Yosuke's shoulder in a kind manner. Kyoko copied her sister.

"We love you too Yosuke." Kyoko said as she brushed her lips against his cheek. "But that doesn't mean that you can hit on us." Kyoko added as she stuck her touge out at him. He glared at her as a deep scarlett blush crossed his face. Everyone bursted into laughter, but Yosuke was ok with it, it was family fun laughter, best friends laughter, the kind that you can't help be laugh with them. Yosuke pushed Kyoko's arm slightly, she rocked and laid against his arm when she returned. "I love your family." Kyoko said aloud, her eyes closed as she fell into a sea of happiness.

"So do I." Izaoi said leaning agains Rin. "Our family is the best." Eveyone nodded and looked at one another with happiness.

Down in the court yard of the high school, Jakotsu and her brothers sat under the shade of a large oak tree, Bankotsu and Kyokotsu both siting in the tree above the rest.

"What do you think of the school so far boys?" Bankotsu asked, his back leaning against the back of the tree. Jakotsu rolled her eyes before she closed them as the sun snaked its way throught the moving leaves to her eyes.

"There are plently of some-what cute girls." Ginkotsu said as he played with his poket knife he brought to school with him. His red hair fluttered in the wind, the green, folded bandana holding his hair from getting in his eyes. Laying his large body against the grassing hill side, Ginkotsu rested an arm against his forehead to block the sun.

"That girl, Izaoi and her sister Kyoko, they were quite cute." Renkotsu said, one eye slit open to see Bankotsu's face. Bankotsu halfly opened his eyes, looking down at the ground in thought.

"Izaoi and Kyoko Takashi, they're very...interesting." Bankotsu mused loudly as Renkotsu and Suikotsu exchanged looks.

"Which caught you eye brother?" Suikotsu asked. His eyes steady on Bankotus.

"Izaoi." Bankotsu said calmly as he folded his arms behind his head as a pillow. Renkotsu looked up to the roof then back to Suikotsu. "What about the rest of you?" Bankotus asked opening his eyes to glance over his family.

"I thought that the boy in my class is cute, but then I saw Koyko's cousin, Tatsuki, oh! Is he one sexy man!" Jakotsu said as she looked up to the roof with a deamy look. Her bright blue eyes sparkling as she closed them to dream even more in her mind. The other six rolled their eyes and sighed.

"Mukotsu, Kyokotsu, Suikotsu, Ginkotsu, Renkotsu?" Bankotsu prompted softly.

"Kyoko Takashi." Nearly they all said, two agreed with Bankotsu about Izaoi. Bankotsu sighed as he pushed his back from the tree, swinging his feet over the trees branch.

"So we all have a tie over the Takashi girls, Izaoi, the oldest and Kyoko the baby." Bankotsu said as everyone agreemed with small shouts. Bankotsu sighed and looked to each of his brothers, then Jakotsu. "Ok, it'll work out this way, so it's all fair; everyone may try to woo the girl they like, if she does not return the feeling, then you have to give up and allow the others a chance, if you find a new girl you must give up the first girl. Unless the second girl does not like ya." Bankotsu said as if he'd given the rules to the 'game' many times before. "Everyone agreed?" Bankotsu asked.

"Agreed brother." Everyone but Jakotsu said as they nodded to Bankotsu.

"Men!" Jakotsu said as Bankotsu jumped from the tree and wrapped his arm around Jakotsu's shoulder.

"You really just lump us all together huh, Jakotsu?" Bankotsu asked as Jakotsu make a face at him.

"When you act like that, yes." Jakotsu said coldly as she turned her face away from her brother. Bankotsu laughed as he patted Jakotsu's shoulders. "How can I be realated to you?" Jakotsu asked when Bankotsu went back to talking to his brothers about the rules. Jakotsu sighed and stood up, brushing her butt of any grass and dirt on it. Rolling her eyes again Jakotsu began for the outside school stairs. She was gonna at least warn the poor girls of the assult of flattery and pressence of her brother for their affection. Who knows maybe, Jakotsu thought as she walked slowly up the stairs, they can save my brothers. Make them change for the better. Make them stop getting in trouble and into fights. Jakotsu stopped when she was just about to the top of the stairs, voices were fluttering in the breeze, happy, carefree, family laughs. Jakotsu sighed again as she leaned against the wall, she always wanted a full family, she loved the one she had now, she just, sometimes she wanted a mom, a father, other sisters, aunts, uncles, cousins, and grandparents. A solid foundation for her to grow up in. But she was glade to have her brothers, exspecialy Bankotsu, her only blood realative.

Taking a deep breath Jakotsu started to walked again, reaching the roof in a few seconds. She heard someone say that their was another student on the roof and the group began to shuffle their things around. Jakotsu placed a smile on her face as she walked towards the seven students on the roof top. "Hello! Izaoi, Kyoko!" Jakotsu said as she waved her hand to the group. Izaoi and Kyoko waved back as they smiled at her.

"Jakotsu! I didn't expect you to come up here? Weren't you with your brothers?" Kyoko asked as she stood up to greet Jakotsu. Jakotsu just smiled shyly at her.

"You're the only friend I know here, so I thought I'd see what you're doing, my brother's are just being boys." Jakotsu said as Kyoko laughed, leading Jakotsu to her family.

"Yuki, Tatsuki, Kaguya, Rin, Yosuke, Izaoi, it is Jakotsu Shichi. Jakotsu, this is my sister, you've met her breifly, Izaoi, my cousins, Rin, her sister Kaguya, Yuki and her twin brother Tatsuki, and Yosuke." Kyoko said as Jakotsu smiled and waved to each of the group members, her eyes lingering on Tatsuki. Kyoko patted Jakotsu's shoulder as she spoke, "Wanna sit down with us? Lunch is almost over but, we like to wait until the last moment to leave."

"I'd love that." Jakotsu said as she sat down with Kyoko. "Before I forget, Kyoko san, Izaoi san, you may start to receive random gifts and little gestures of courtship." Jakotsu said as she looked at her skirt. She knew that the whole group was looking at her funny.

"Why Jakotsu-chan, do you mind if I call you that?" Izaoi asked resting her hand on Jakotsu's shoulder, a sign of reassurance. Jakotsu looked at Izaoi then to Kyoko, they seemed so nice to her. "My brothers all like you two. They have this thing, if two or more like the same girl, they have to court her."

"In other words, they have to try and make her go out with one of them before the other." Yosuke said in plain terms as he laid on his back, his eyes closed. Kyoko turned to Yosuke and hit him in the stomach with her small fists of anger.

"Be nice to Jakotsu, Jerk!" Kyoko and Izaoi shouted at him, their voices mingling together. Yosuke jerked to cover his stomach mumbling an appology to Jakotsu. Jakotsu smiled as she looked at the wounded Yosuke.

"It was fine, you didn't have to hit him." Jakotsu said as Izaoi shook her head.

"To Yosuke, that was for-play. He like Kyoko a lot." Izaoi said as she kept an eye on Yosuke.

"Are you all cousins?" Jakotsu asked innocently.

"Yeah, but Youske's mom is out step aunt, actually not really our aunt, but cousin, she was brought in by your uncle's second marriage, but we treat him like family. His dad liked our mom until his mom and dad met." Izaoi explained as Yosuke jerked up and grabbed Kyoko around the waist, pulling her to the floor with him.

"Pay back is a bitch!" Yosuke shouted as he began to tickle Kyoko's side. Kyoko screamed in laughter as she tried to roll around to get away from him.

"Stop! Stop!! Pl-Please! Izaoi! Yuki! Tatsuki! Hahaa! Kaguya! Rin! Jakotsu! Please! Hahaha! H-Help me!!" Kyoko cried between laughs and gasps for air.

"Say your sorry!" Yosuke said as Kyoko stuck her tongue out at him, her answer; no. "Ok then, suffer!" Yosuke said as he tickled her again. Tatsuki stood up in once quick motion and walked to Yosuke; wrapping his arms around Yosuke's waist, Tatsuki picked up his cousin and sat him down, a few feet away from the now gasping Kyoko.

"Th-thank you Tatsuki. M-meh my hero!" Kyoko gasped as Izaoi helped her up to a siting position.

"Tatsuki, you're just a big softly for a damsile in distress!" Izaoi joked as he blushed a little with a small smile. His left hand rubing the back of his head in a nervous reaction. Everyone joked with him about his kindness for any young woman in trouble. Kyoko glared at Yosuke when she got her breath back.

"You're a jerk Yosuke." Kyoko said as she leaned against Jakotsu's shoulder. "Jakotsu, now what were you saying about your brothers? My memory was lost with the lack of oxygen that got to my brain." Kyoko said as she glared back over at Yosuke, he shrugged his shoulders and turned away.

"Um...well, they're planing to try and win one of you two over. Bankotsu, Mukotsu, and Ginkotsu like you Izaoi, while Renkotsu, Suikotsu, and Kyokotsu like you Kyoko." Jakotsu said as she looked down at her skirt again. Kyoko and Izaoi stared at each other before standing up and walking to the side of the rooftop and pering over at the six males below.

"Well, you know Bankotsu, and Ginkotsu aren't that bad. Mukotsu is a little to short for me." Izaoi said sizing up the three that like her. "They're all good looking, but I donno, Mukotsu is kinda off in his own world." Izaoi mused aloud as she rested her arms and head on the railing. "I guess Bankotsu is the best looking one, even with his long hair."

"Yeah, lucky you." Kyoko said as she stared at the three that like her. Kyokotsu wasn't all that bad looking, a few scars here and there, his hair let free with the folded bandana the only restiction, he was tall, Kyoko like talk guys, and he seemed kind enough to her. Then there was Suikotsu, the kinder looking one of the six males. His green eyes were dazeling in the sun light, Kyoko blushed when she saw his eyes turn to her. Jerking her body away from the railing, Kyoko blushed even redder at her sudden movements

"Kyoko, what's wrong?" Yuki asked as the girls of the ground went to her. Kyoko looked at the floor.

"N-nothing, just saw a couple making out." Kyoko lied as Jakotsu went to the edge and saw Suikotsu turning his head with a smile. She knew what happened. Jakotsu smirked as she heard her name being called from behind her. Turning Jakotsu waved to her brother Bankotsu when he looked up at her.

All goes to plan for Suikotsu I guess. Jakotsu thought as she walked to Izaoi and the others.


	3. Wanna Go Out?

Chapter 3: Want to Go Out?

Izaoi sighed, her bag was heavy on her back with books she checked out from the librairy. Everyone had left without her today, she told them to leave, she knew she'd take a long time in the librairy searching through the books to find the ones she wanted. She didn't even remember looking at the clock to check the time once, since she had entered the librairy. It was now almost 4 o'clock in the afternoon, she had to be getting home or else her dad would be mad at her. Sighing once more before she pulled on the strape of her bag to lighten her load for a few seconds Izaoi hung her head in defeat. "I should stop checking out so many books at one time." she said to herself, she was walking down the side walk passing by the high school to her house.

"Hey there." A soft deep voice called from beside the wall. Izaoi froze for a moment before turning to look at the person that called to her. It was Bankotsu, he was by himself, that struck Izaoi as odd.

"Bankotsu, what are you doing here?" Izaoi asked shifting her weight from one foot to the other every so often. Bankotsu stared at her before he stepped forward, more into the light of the dipping sun. Izaoi backed up slightly as he came closer to her.

"I could ask you the same." he said carelessly as he circled around her. Izaoi stayed still, her eyes set in annoyance at Bankotsu.

"What the hell are you doing?" Izaoi asked as she crossed her arms over her chest. Her eyes glaring as Bankotsu came to a hault in front of her. He was smiling at her.

"Just wondering around, waiting for you." Bankotsu said as he rested his back against the wall again.

"Wow, I'm so honnored." Izaoi said dryly, her eyes drifting away to prove her point. "Listen, as flattering as this is, I've got to get home." Izaoi said as she shifted her bag again before she started to walked away from Bankotsu.

"Izaoi, I know my sister was with you and your family at lunh today. What did she tell you?" Bankotsu asked, the sky was getting darker.

"She was just trying to make friends, she's really a sweet girl." Izaoi said as she continued to walk. Izaoi didn't care that Bankotsu and his brothers were fighting for Kyoko and her own attention, she didn't care that most of them were indeed cute, but she did care that Bankotsu was keeping her from going home.

"Izaoi, wait," Bankotsu grabbed Izaoi's hand. Izaoi stopped and looke back at Bankotsu, her face set in annoyance.

"What now? I really need to get home." Izaoi said looking at the sky. "It's nearly night, my dad's gonna kill me!" Izoai looked back to Bankotsu and sighed. "Come on Bankotsu, I need to get home."

"Izaoi, will you go on a date with me?" Bankotsu asked bluntly letting her hand go. He didnt't look scared to ask, nor happy, or anything else. Izaoi looked at the sky then to Bankotsu, if this meant it would stop the 'game' for the Band of Seven, Izaoi decided.

"Fine, but I have to go, I'll see you at school tomorrow." Izaoi said quickly as she turned and high tailed it down the street to her house. Bankotsu smiled as he watched Izaoi dash down the street.

"So, then, that means I win. Too bad she doesn't like me." Bankotsu said as he shoved his hands in his pocket. "I'll change that." He added as he turned and walked the opposite way of Izaoi.

"Mom! Dad! I'm home!" Izaoi shouted as she took her shoes off and closing the front door. "Kyoko? Mom? Dad? Hello?" Izaoi called as she took her bag with her as she walked down the hall way of her house. Looking from room to room Izaoi found her parents sleeping on the couch in the living room, their arms wraped around each other. "Gross." Izaoi whispered with a smile as she headed upstairs to her room. "Hey Kyoko you home?" Izaoi asked as she knocked on Kyoko's room door.

"Yeah, I was just napping, come in sis." Kyoko called from the shut door. Izaoi opened the door and walked into the room, closing the door behind her. "You're home late."

"You're sleeping, why?" Izaoi asked.

"I was tired, plus today was so odd, even though Jakotsu warned me I still wasn't ready for the assult of kind deeds from the Band of Seven boys. My god, do they ever leave you alone? Couldn't believe it! Everything I did they were there, watching me. And don't even get me started about P.E.!" Kyoko shouted as she felt back into her bed. "My god!" Izaoi smirked as she sat down on Kyoko's desk. Kyoko glanced at her sister before a smirk came over her face. "The only good thing out of today was Yosuke got so jelous over me. It was so funny! I think he would of murdered Renkotsu if he got any closer to my face!" Kyoko laughed as she spread her arms out on her king size bed. Izaoi rolled her eyes before looking at her sister.

"You really like Yosuke don't you?" Izaoi asked as she rested her elbow on her knee to prop up her chin. Kyoko didn't move from her spot, she stared up at the ceilling.

"Yeah, but dad told me long ago that I wasn't allowed to go out with him, said that he wasn't good enough for me." Kyoko said turning her head to the side and stared out her window. Izaoi could see the hurt and lonelyness in her eyes. "Izaoi, did Dad tell you that about him?" Kyoko asked.

"No, he didn't. I guess he thought that Yosuke would be to young to like me. Rin and I are three years older than you guys." Izaoi said as she continued to watch her sister. "Kyoko, if you really like Yosuke, why not just tell Dad? He can't resist you." Izaoi said as Kyoko turned fully onto her side and continued to look out the window. Izaoi left her heart weigh heavily in her chest as she watched her sister sulk. "Kyoko...?" Izaoi asked.

"Izaoi, I know that I love him. He's alway been there for me when you couldn't be. Please, I just want to be alone right now." Kyoko said, her voice soft and low. Izaoi looked down to the floor, she hated when her sister was hurting. Izaoi hoped down from the desk and walked to the door silently.

"Kyoko," Izaoi stared at she stared at the door. "I'll stand by you no matter what. If you and Yosuke want to date, I'll back you two up against Dad if he gets mad." Izaoi said as she heard a sniffle. Izaoi wanted to turn and run to her sisters bed, hug her sister tight, and tell her everything was ok, but it wasn't, she knew their father didn't like Yosuke or Koga. Opening the door, Izaoi walked out and closed the door behind her. Behind the door Izaoi heard her sister start to cry. Hanging her head Izaoi walked to her room and rested on her bed. She felt like crying for her sister, Izaoi always was one to care for others, just like her mother.

Back in Kyoko's room Kyoko held her wolf shaped stuffed animal, her eyes were closed, tears still squeezing out of her eyes. Kyoko had gotten the stuffed animal from Koga and Kikyo when she turned 5, in return Kyoko had her mom and dad give Yosuke a stuffed cat for his 5th brithday a few days later. Kyoko loved the wolf like she loved Yosuke. Kyoko curled into a ball around the wolf.

"Yosuke, I only wish that we could be together." Kyoko whispered as she kissed the wolf's nose. Kyoko smiled as she snuggled the wolf as she fell asleep.

Izaoi laid her head on her bed and covered it with a pillow. She wished that she could change her father's mind, but she knew not even God could change his mind, stubborn jackass. Izaoi looked to her window and then to her bed. "Kyoko, somehow I'll help you be happy." Izaoi promised as she closed her eyes and pulled her blankets up to her shoulder, she was falling asleep with thoughts of Bankotsu, their future date, and her sister. _'Kyoko...'_


	4. Izaoi and Kyoko's Date Plan

Chapter 4: Izaoi and Kyoko's Date Plan.

The school week went by quickly for Izaoi and Kyoko. The days seemed like a blur, hours like minutes as they dreded the coming Friday. Izaoi had a date with Bankotsu and some how Renkotsu got Kyoko to go to the movies with him. Kyoko never even remember saying yes, but her classmates back up Renkotsu's claim. Colapsing against the wall on the roof Kyoko and Izaoi sighed in defeate and laid their heads against each others.

"I can't believe this!" Izaoi complained as she closed her eyes from the sun. Kyoko was her mirror image. "How did this happen?" Izaoi asked as she slowly opened her eyes to stare at a stray white puffy cloud. "Any how did you get suckered into a date?" Izaoi asked. Kyoko moaned as she hung her head just to knock it against the wall.

"I don't know! I don't even remember saying yes to him! How can I go out with someone I don't even like?!" Kyoko said as she felt like ripping her hair off her head in fustration. "Sis, is there anyway to get out of it?" Kyoko asked looking to her sister.

"Sorry sis, you still have to go, I can't get out of mine either." Izaoi said as she stared up at a dark figure. "Tatsuki?" Izaoi asked shielding her eyes from the sun.

"Wrong. Kyoko, what's this I hear about you going out on a date with the new kid Renkotsu." Yosuke asked his eyes in a steady gaze on Kyoko. Kyoko gazed away from Yosuke and stood up.

"Yosuke, don't get so bothered, it's just to a movie, plus I don't really wanna go." Kyoko said as she knelt on her knee then stood up, neary brushing her chest against his as she stood up. "Yosuke, don't worry, it's not like I've fallen for him. He just tricked me into a date." Kyoko said walking passed Yosuke to the roof top door. Izaoi caught his eye and nudged to him to follow Kyoko. Izaoi had been trying to get Kyoko and Yosuke some time alone, she wanted her sister happy but she was doing it in her small way. Yosuke stormed off after Kyoko, his footsteps making the school rumble with each footstep.

"Kyoko!! Kyoko!!" Yosuke shouted as he tried to catch up with the fast paced Kyoko. Izaoi smiled as she laid her head once more against the wall and closed her eyes against the sun. Izaoi opened her eyes slightly as she thought to herself about the coming weekend. _Today is Thursday, so that makes tomorrow evening D-day. I can't believe I said yes just to get him away from me on Monday! And now is brother Renkotsu tricked Kyoko into a date that she doesn't even remember saying yes to!!_ Izaoi thought as she leaned over her knees and pushed herself up to stand. She walked to the side of the roof where the chain-linked fincing was and peered over at the large tree in the court yard where The Band of Seven were sitting. Her eyes scanned for Renkotsu within the group, she found him instantly, he was the only male in the school that would wear a bandana to school against regulations. As Izaoi watched Renkotsu, she knew her sister would not say yes to going out with him, in fact, Kyoko hated guys like him, she was more of a good guy, kind of girl. Izaoi found that as she thought about her sister's preference in men she was staring right into deep blue eyes. Pulling back, Izaoi found that Bankotsu was staring back at her with his cocky smirk. Pushing away from the fience Izaoi blushed a firy red color. Pressing the back of her hand against her mouth in a girly gesture, Izaoi saw Bankotsu's face flash through her mind. The last thing that Izaoi saw before loosing sight of Bankotsu was the tall, long haired young man blowing a kiss to her.

"Brother, what did you just do?" Jakotsu asked jerking her brother's hair slightly. Bankotsu shouted and glared back at Jakotsu before smiling like a guilty little kid.

"Nothing, just saying Hi to someone." Bankotsu said sitting down next to his twin sister. Jakotsu rolled her eyes before turning back to her lunch and her brother Renkotsu.

"Ren, so how did you get Kyoko to agree to go to the movies with you?" Jakotsu asked, as she watched Renkotsu smirked evily.

"I have my ways." Renkotsu said as he pushed himself up from the tree he was leaning against. "And speaking of Kyoko, I must go tell her when we'll meet up." Renkotsu said. Jakotsu felt something in the pit of her stomach as she watched Renkotsu walk away.

"Don't worry Jakotsu, even Renkotsu knows what the pentalties are for this game, hurt the girl in anyway, and you must pay with a beating," Bankotsu said with his reasuring voice, but Jakotsu felt something in her gut that said Renkotsu had other plans for her new friends.

"Yosuke let it go! I'm not in love with him!!" Kyoko shouted as she threw her arms up in the air in fustration.

"Then why did you agree to go to the movies with him? I've asked you tons of times before, you always say no or that your father doesn't want you to or you want the others to come!" Yosuke said turning around to the wall wanting very much to punch it all to hell. When Kyoko didn't answer him, Yosuke spun around to face her, what he saw wasn't what he turned away from. Kyoko was on the vurge of crying, but he didn't know why. They'd had this conversation tons of times before, why was this one so different? "Kyoko...I'm sorry, I didn't mean to..." Yosuke sighed as he hung his head letting the sudden guilt crush down on him.

"Yosuke, I don't mean to cry, it's just that, my dad, he's very particular." Kyoko said as her voice wavered. She then backed up against the brick wall, her eye low to the ground. Kyoko looked up at Yosuke before deciding what to say next. "Yosuke, I know you'll keep me safe against anything." Kyoko started as she blushed lightly. "So would you keep a watch over Renkotsu and I tomorrow night?" Kyoko finally asked as she fiddled with her fingers. "I ask because I don't remember saying yes to the date, but everyone said I had, and I don't really trust Renkotsu, not after reading his file. He put his leaders sister in danger; even if it was by accident I don't want that happening to me, so please would you do this for me?" Kyoko asked lifting her head to look Yosuke in the eyes. His blue eyes were an artic dark blue, similar to his father's own.

"Kyoko, I was planning on it. I have no intention on leaving you and him alone together." Yosuke said with a small blush on his face. Kyoko giggled, she always thought he was too cute and honest for his own good.

"Yosuke, you are just to cute for your own good." Kyoko said like she had done a thousand times before, she knew that it would make him blush to an even red. Pushing way from the wall Kyoko wrapped her arms around Yosuke's neck, and smiled up at him. "Thank you, I'm glade out of everyone I know, I'm glade that I have you to protect me." Kyoko said resting her head over his heart. Yosuke smiled with a red blush on his face, and wrapped his arms around Kyoko's small frame.

"So am I." Yosuke said kissing the top of Kyoko's head like an older sibling. Kyoko smiled and just allowed them to hold each other; for the time being, she didn't want to give up her perfect happiness for anything in the world.

_'So there's family love?' _Renkotsu thought as he came upon the scene of the two teenagers. _'Onigumo will love this.'_ Renkotsu smirked as he opened the door loudy to distrube the two. Instantly the two snapped away fom each other with red blushes. "Kyoko! There you are!" Renkotsu called out with a large smiled on his face as he walked towards Kyoko and Yosuke.

"Renkotsu, hi, do you need something?" Kyoko asked quickly, her pulse racing beneath her skin.

"Actually I was looking for you, tomorrow I'll come pick you up from your house, that way we can walk to the theaters together." Renkotsu said as Kyoko snapped too.

"Oh, I'm sorry Renkotsu, but I can't do that, I won't be home for the most part of tomorrow, I'll still be able to go to the movies, but I have to go on a trainning from 5 to 6." Kyoko said as she remembered her schedule for Saturday.

"You mean that you have trainning from five in the morning to six at night?" Renkotsu asked, he was stunned.

"Yes, my mother is the daughter of my Grandfather, he was a priest and we owne our own shirne and I am very adimit on my Miko trainning from Grandma Kaede." Kyoko said as Yosuke gasped.

"You mean that's tomorrow!? Crap! I've gotta remind Kaguya, Yuki, and Rin!" Yosuke said as he hung his head.

"What? They wanted to go to?" Kyoko asked surprised. "They hate Miko Trainning!"

"I know, but they wanted to spend more time with you and Izaoi," Yosuke said with a smiled. "They said seeing you before and after school, even at home isn't enough." Yosuke said as Kyoko sighed.

"They just want to get the new video game from Uncle Souta and Kohaku!" Kyoko said as she sighed and smacked her head. "Oh sorry Renkotsu!" Kyoko looked at Renkotsu, she forgotte about him. "But, yeah, I'm going to be gone untill six and then I'll need to shower and get ready...so I'll just meet you there, I think that Izaoi and Bankotsu were going to the movies too, so yeah, I'll just meet you there." Kyoko said as she smiled shyly. Renkotsu nodded and bowed.

"Of cource, as you wish." Renkotsu said as he smiled. "I'll see you tomorrow then." Renkotsu then bowed once more and took his left, slightly disappointed. Kyoko and Yosuke watched him go then turned to one another, deciding to go tell the others about the Miko Trainning the next day.


	5. DDay Means Date Day

Chapter 5: D-Day Means Date Day.

When Izaoi and Kyoko awoke Saturday morning they drug themselves into their separate bathrooms and cleaned up. It was 4:30 am. and they were not to awake right now. When the two met in the hallway on their way down to the kitchen. Muttering good mornings to each other they trudged to the kitchen and fixed eggs and hash browns.

"Kyoko, is Yosuke gonna be joining us tonight?" Izaoi asked as she stuffed a large bite of ketchup covered hash browns into her mouth.

"Hai, I ashed him to watch over me. I don't really trust Renkoshu." Kyoko said with her mouth full of toast. Kyoko glanced over to the window; sunlight was just breaking in through the window. "I think that he's asking Mimiko to go with him." Kyoko said as she picked up her juice and swallowed a large gulp. Her eyes were cast in shadows and sadness. Izaoi smiled faintly as she took a bite of her hash browns and twiddled her fork in her scrambled eggs. Izaoi sighed before she stood up and walked to the sink and washed her dishes. Turning with her orange juice in hand, Izaoi leaned against the rim of the sink, looking back at her younger sister.

"You know Yosuke just wants to watch over you. I heard from someone that Renkotsu had paid off those that agreed. I'm betting he heard about this but he had to proof to go to you with. But then again, Renkotsu is ran in the bad crowed, even for Banktosu's crew." Izaoi said as Kyoko nodded, she too heard the rumor from her friends, but they had no proof and the class mates that had said that she said yes were sticking to their story; that made it even harder to prove that Renkotsu was lying along with the others.

"Yeah, I had heard that but, Yosuke was right not to say anything, there is no proof and he doesn't just tell me to cancel a supposed date based on a rumor." Kyoko said as she sighed and went to stand next to her sister. Izaoi nodded as she smiled, she remembered how protective Yosuke was when they were little.

"Remember when you were in eighth grade? The guy Hojo, that liked Mom back in high school, remember when his son asked you out? Yosuke got so mad at you for saying yes." Izaoi said as Kyoko began to giggle.

"Yeah, but the only down thing to that was Akitoki was a pervert. I remember Yosuke beating him up after he saw Akitoki try to force himself on me." Kyoko said as she giggled again. "That was the only time Daddy actually acknowledged Yosuke as my unofficial protector. Daddy never liked Mr. Hojo, thus not liking his son either." Kyoko added as she turned around and rinsed her cup out. "Nee, do you thing that Rin, Kaguya, and the others are awake yet." Kyoko asked as she stared at the digital clock across from her.

"I donno, let's call." Izaoi said flipping out her cell phone and dialing Rin's number. Come by Amuro Namie came on the speaker phone, Rin had set that ring tone for Izaoi. The song was halfway done when a groggy and angry voice came over the speaker.

"What the hell do you want this early on a Saturday?" Rin asked into the phone on her end. She was barley awake and wasn't too happy about the five o'clock wake up.

"You do remember that Grandmother Kaede wanted those going to the training today, there by 5:30 right?" Izaoi asked as she pulled away from Kyoko. Kyoko didn't protest this time, instead she started to count down from ten.

"Four...three...two...one." Kyoko murmured as a loud crash followed by a few things falling carried over the phone line. Izaoi and Kyoko snickered as quietly as they could.

"Kaguya wake up! We've only got thirty minutes before we meet Grandmother!" Rin's voice screamed over the phone as Kaguya's own voice made it's self known with a groan.

"Yosuke was supposed to call me!" Kaguya cried as Rin said that they'd be over soon then the phone went dead. Izaoi and Kyoko laughed as Kyoko took the phone and called Yuki and Tatsuki, waking them up as well, and Yosuke. Beyond that the day went normal, Yosuke was yelled at by the girls for being stupid, as was Tatsuki. Rin and Kaguya teamed up against Yuki and beat her in tug-a-war. Grandmother Kaede taught a few new lessons, but ended up having fun with her grandchildren. Grandmother Kaede had always been that way since the kids were little, and she adored her grandchildren, spoiling them with all sorts of treats.

Kyoko thought, stayed in the shadows, her mind still showered in confusion and the feeling of dread in her stomach. The more Kyoko thought about her date with Renkotsu, the more she wanted to ask Grandmother Kaede to create a workout that would take the whole day. However, she didn't, as much as she hated it, she was a woman of her word. Most days.

"Kyoko! Izaoi! Daddy's here to take us home!" Rin shouted as she waved her arm in the air. Kyoko and Izaoi ran to join their cousins, they were still clothed in their Miko uniforms.

"Oh! Look at the time! Uncle Sesshy? Can you drop Izaoi and me off by the movie theater? We have a date at seven and it's 6:40." Kyoko said leaning over her uncle's seat to talk to him.

"With who?" Uncle Sesshy asked solemnly.

"Renkotsu and Bankotsu, two new students at school." Kyoko said giving the short version.

"Yeah, and Renkotsu tricked you into a date, Kyoko!" Yosuke shouted from the very back seat. Kyoko shot a hot glare at him before the car suddenly stopped, lurching Kyoko more into the front of the car.

"Uncle Sesshy! What was that for?" Kyoko cried as she pushed herself up and stared up at her uncle.

"A boy tricked you into a date? How did he trick you?" Sesshomaru asked his eyes sliding from the red light to Kyoko's face.

"He paid a whole bunch of people at school to say that she said yes to a date today." Yosuke said as Kyoko threw her shoe that flew off at him.

"Yosuke!" Kyoko shouted before she heard her uncle's disapproval throat clearing. Kyoko cringed before looking up at Sesshomaru. "Sorry Uncle Sesshy."

"Kyoko, I know I'm not your father, but I forbid this date!" Sesshomaru said as he pressed the gas petal and lurched the car forward down the street to Yuki and Tatsuki's house. They were dropped off first, they said their goodbyes and good lucks then dashed into their house to see their Uncle Kohaku, and the video games he makes. They didn't want to see Uncle Sesshy when he was mad. Kyoko sat down in her seat when Uncle Sesshy put the car into drive. Rin and Kaguya were dropped off next, the knew that their dad was gonna give Kyoko and Izaoi an ear full.

"Bye Kyoko, Izaoi, good luck with Daddy." Rin whispered to the two as she and her sister climbed out of the car. "Bye Daddy! See you when you get home." Rin said as she blew a kiss to her father. He smiled and waved bye.

"Now, Yosuke, what's this about Kyoko's date?" Sesshomaru asked, he had made Yosuke sit up front with him. Yosuke flet Kyoko's hot glare in the back of his head, but he wanted to keep her safe no matter what.

"Well, he's one of the Band of Seven, he's one of the eldest of his group, I heard that he had gotten his leader's younger sister in to serious danger, cuz I read somewhere that his leader, Bankotsu, beat the living crap outta him for it."Yosuke said as Sesshomaru looked back at Izaoi outta his rearview mirror.

"Izaoi, what is your date's name?" Sesshomaru asked. Izaoi looked away as she muttered Bankotsu. Sesshomaru kept his cool face on as he turned the wheel of the large van, he borrowed from his sister-in-law, into a the parking lot of the movie theater. Izaoi and Kyoko cried out when they stopped. The two had smacked head against each other and the windows.

"Uncle Sesshy are you trying to kill us?" Kyoko asked.

"Seriously! That hurt!!" Izaoi said as she rubbed her head and looked to her sister. "You're head is like a rock."

"Could say the same about your's sis." Kyoko replied as they both glared at each, at least utill they felt their uncle's cold gaze.

"Kyoko, Izaoi outside, now." Uncle Sesshomaru said coldly as the two opened their doors and stepped outside. Even in the cold autum air, they felt warmer than under their uncle's stare.

"Uncle Sesshy, we know you're angry but just listen to us!" Izaoi said as Sesshomaru took a deep breath. Yosuke was smart and stayed in the van until he got a look from his uncle. Instantly he got out of the van and walked to his uncle's side.

"Yosuke, here, if those boys try anything with these two, tazer them." Sesshomaru said coldly handing Yosuke a small tazer gun and a thing of peperspray. Yosuke nodded and hid the two items in his pockets.

"No! Uncle Sesshy! That's too much! Bankotsu would never try something like that! Niether would Renkotsu! Yosuke give back those things!!" Izaoi demanded as she stared angrily at her uncle then to her cousin. Yosuke shook his head no.

"Hey, I've been trying to get on Uncle Sesshomaru's good side, and with this we both agree that you two need someone to watch over you, exspcially with these two!" Yosuke said shoving his hands into his pockets, his head turned away from Kyoko's large doe eyes.

"Kyoko, Izaoi, you two have to be protected, what if someone from Naraku's family were to seek revenge for Naraku's arrest and take the blame out on either of you we, as your family, could not live with ourselves if we knew there was something we could of done to keep you safe." Sesshomaru said showing his human side for once. Kyoko and Izaoi exchanged looks then nodded.

"Fine, but I want you to know that I'm still against this!" Kyoko said as she grabbed Izaoi's hand. "Come on, we have to meet them right now." Kyoko added as they turned away from their uncle after giving him a small kiss. "We'll be good Uncle Sesshy."

"We'll call Mom and Dad when we're done." Izaoi said as the two walked to the theater, both were embarrassed about their uncle and how they were dressed. Yosuke nodded to Sesshomaru and walked a few paces behind Izaoi and Kyoko. Sesshomaru watched the three teenagers walk into the theater, his stomach in knots at allowing his two perecious girls beside his own daughters, go on a date with two hoodlums.

"Izaoi! Kyoko, there you two are! We were starting to get worried." Bankotsu said looking the two girls over. He and Renkotsu were waiting for them at the doors of their theater. Both were in blue jeans, Renkotsu wore a black shirt untucked, while Bankotsu wore a white. Renkotsu's bandana was balck to match his shirt.

"Yeah, sorry, we got out later than we thought. Sorry, we got to clean off just we didn't have a chance to change. Our uncle just dropped us off." Izaoi siad as Kyoko kept by Izaoi, she didn't want to go to Renkotsu but she knew she'd have to sooner or later.

"Ready?" Renkotsu asked holding his arm out to Kyoko. Kyoko forced a smile and took Yosuke's hand. Behind her Yosuke quietly fumed over Renkotsu touching his Kyoko, Yosuke followed Kyoko and Renkotsu as they followed Izaoi and Bankotsu. The five took their seats and chated lightly before the movie began.


	6. Afterwards

Chapter 6: Afterward

Izaoi stood next to Renkotsu she'd liked the movie but she wanted to ask Renkotsu to leave her sister alone. Through out the lenght of the movie Renkotsu had been trying to hit on Kyoko. Kyoko had busted into tears in the bathroom after a half hour of entering the theater. Yosuke had wanted to follow them to make sure Kyoko was ok, but Izaoi had told him to stay and watch Bankotsu and Renkotsu. When they had came back Renkotsu and Bankotsu regarded them with soft smiles.

Izaoi looked up at Renkotsu and asked him to follow her, he did without question. "Renkotsu, I give you this one warning. If you touch my sister ever again, I will hurt you. She is my baby sister and will not allow a low life like you touch her." Izaoi smiled sweetly at the stunned Renkotsu and walked calmly to her sister and linked arms with her.

"Izaoi, what did you tell Renkotsu?" Kyoko asked softly to her sister so that no one else heard them.

"To leave you alone, I told him that if he touched you that he'd be a dead man." Izaoi said with her innocent and sweet child-like smile. Kyoko sighed, her stomach in knots as she looked to Renkotsu, she felt sorry for him. She hadn't thought that Izaoi would go so far as to threaten Renkotsu. Pulling away from Izaoi, Kyoko headed towards Renkotsu when Yosuke blocked her way. "Yosuke? What is it?" Kyoko asked.

"Kyoko, your father is here for us." Yosuke said looking over his shoulder, Kyoko mimicked him, to Renkotsu as he turned away, a pained look on his face. 

"OK, but let me say goodnight to him ok?" Kyoko asked before adding, "Go watch over Izaoi, I'm more afraid for her and Bankotsu, he is the leader of the gang after all." Kyoko smiled and moved passed Yosuke. He gave her a small nod and went to Izaoi and Renkotsu. Smiling Kyoko went to Renkotsu and peered up at him. "My dad's here so I've got to go. We'll see you at school on Monday ok?" Kyoko said sweetly. Renkotsu looked down at her, a smirk gracing his lips.

"Yeah, sound good. Mine if I get a goodnight hug?" Renkotsu asked innocently and Kyoko didn't really think that was too much to ask, especially after what Izaoi had said to him.

"Sure, no prob." Kyoko said wrapping her arms around Renkotsu's waist, his arms encircling her shoulders softly. When she pulled away Kyoko turned to walked away but Renkotsu grabbed her arm. "Renkotsu, I need to go." Kyoko said looking around her, Yosuke and the others were in a small circle talking, she could see her father inside the car talking on his phone, most likely talking to her mother.

"Not before I get what I deserve." Renkotsu whispered under his breath. Jerking Kyoko to his chest she let out a soft cry of distress. She felt a hand grab her hair as she was dragged into the shadows where no one would see.

"Renkotsu, I'll scream if you don't stop!" Kyoko warned as she ignored the pain throbbing on her scalp and tried to push away from Renkotsu.

"I deserve a good-night's kiss." Renkotsu said forcing Kyoko's lips to meet his in a crush of skin. Kyoko protested trying to push away and scream but she was practically helpless. Her eyes looked around as much as she could to get someone to help her.

_YOSUKE!! DADDY!! IZAOI!! Help me please!! _Kyoko pleaded as tears swelled up in her eyes, she didn't know why Renkotsu was acting this way.

"No one will hear you, they're too busy talking to one another to care about you." Renkotsu said against Kyoko's lips.

"Please stop, my father is here, he'll kill you if he finds you." Kyoko warned as she felt more tears run down her face as Renkotsu's hand traced her every curve. "YOSUKE!!" Kyoko screamed, startling Renkotsu. He panicked, shoving Kyoko to the ground when Yosuke and the other looked his way. Kyoko screamed when she hit the ground, her eyes closed shut, afraid that Renkotsu might hurt her. Then she heard footsteps rush by here and two strong arms gather her up, holding her tight. Gripping the person's shirt Kyoko sobbed uncontrollably into the person's chest.

Izaoi watched as Bankotsu and Yosuke chased after Renkotsu, her father holding Kyoko close, cooing her softly, even though he wanted to murder the boy who made her cry.

"Kyoko, it's ok, Daddy's here baby. It's ok, Daddy's here." Inuyasha cooed softly, rocking Kyoko back and forth as he picked her up in his arms.

"Daddy! I was so scared! I wanted to scream but I couldn't! Izaoi! where's Izaoi!?" Kyoko said in a panic her eyes wild with tears as she lifted her head and began to look around, searching for her sister. "Daddy! Izaoi!" Kyoko cried to her father.

"I'm right here sis. I'm ok, I should have stayed by you. I'm so sorry Kyoko! I'm so sorry!" Izaoi said hugging her father and sister, she wanted to take away her sister's pain, the fear she felt at that moment. Tears ran down her faced as she held on to Kyoko's miko outfit.

"I'm glade you're safe." Kyoko whispered before she fainted, her body gave away and fell limp in her father's arms.

"KYOKO!!" Kyoko!!" Inuyasha shouted shaking Kyoko in his arms. Tears started to prickle in his eyes at the sad sight of his daughter laying limp, nearly dead like in his arms.

"Pappa Inu, she's ok, she's just in shock, let her rest." Izaoi said laying a small hand on her father's arm. "She needs to be at home with momma and us, some place safe from Renkotsu. She'll be ok." Izaoi said more to herself than her father, she needed her own reassurance on this one. When the sound of footsteps neared them, both Izaoi and Inuyasha went on guard.

"How is she?" Bankotsu asked, pure regret and guilt on his face. Izaoi's's look softened at the pain in his eyes.

"She's fainted and in shock, we need to get her home where she's safe." Izaoi said sounding like Kagome to her father. He smiled, proud of his eldest daughter. He looked at Bankotsu then to Yosuke, he could see the devastation in his face, the guilt and horror that something would happen while he was around Kyoko and Izaoi. Inuyasha saw that Yosuke couldn't look at Kyoko, the one time he had he nearly fell to tears at her frighted eyes and the lines of pain etched into her smooth as silk skin. Standing up Inuyasha shifted Kyoko's weight in his arms before speaking.

"Yosuke, Izaoi, let's go home. Bankotsu, if you see that boy again, tell him if he comes near any of my family, he will not live to see another day." Inuyasha warned as the four turned and went to the small black care he owned. Izaoi bowed a thank you to Bankotsu before she got into the car, her sister laid in the back seat, Kyoko's head on her lap.

_Kyoko, it's my fault, maybe if I hadn't of said anything to him he wouldn't of done that to you. I'm so sorry my sweet baby sister. _Izaoi thought sadly, her eyes watching her sister sleep soundly, safe from Renkotsu.

When they arrived home Kagome meet them with tears in her eyes, Inuyasha had had Izaoi call her and tell her what happened to Kyoko. Izaoi hadn't wanted to but her father had insisted so Izaoi agreed and had to sit in the car with the phone three feet from her ear. Kagome had wrapped her arms around Kyoko and Inuyasha as they entered the front door. Yosuke had called his father and asked him to come and pick him up at the Takashi residence, he didn't want to bother Inuyasha anymore than he had. Yosuke knew that Sesshomaru would get at him for not protecting Kyoko from Renkotsu.

"Mother, it's ok, she'll be fine. She's just in shock, she needs rest and to be left alone for now." Izaoi said looking over at Yosuke, he hadn't said a single word since they arrived.

"Yosuke, would you take Kyoko up to her room please, I need to talk with Inuyasha, Izaoi, call Souta and ask if he'll come watch you two when Inuyasha and I leave." Kagome said to the two teenagers. Izaoi groaned as she hung her head at her mother's request.

"Mom! Kyoko and I are old enough to watch over our selves!" Izaoi said then bit down on her lip after her outburst; she knew what her mother wanted to shout at her. _If you could take care of yourselves then why is Kyoko laying unconscious in the living room after being sexually harassed by her date?!_ Izaoi looked away from her mother, tears in her eyes again at her stupidity.

Kagome smiled kindly at Izaoi, she knew Izaoi would take full responsibility for what happened, so much like her father Inuyasha, it amazed her that Izaoi wasn't Inuyasha's child but the child of an evil man who was long since arrested and thrown in jail. Wrapping her arms around Izaoi's shoulders, Kagome held Izaoi tightly. "Baby girl, it's not your fault. This world is not always kind to us. But we need to do our best to get over the past and work to move on and make it better for those we love." Kagome said softly before Inuyasha came back to them, Yosuke held Kyoko in his arms.

"Mrs. Takashi, I-I'm sorry I didn't keep Kyoko safe." Yosuke said finally, he hadn't spoken to anyone since the car, his face had a solum, gloomy look as he looked to Kagome with the same eyes as his father. Kagome smiled as she let go of Izaoi and went to Kyoko and Yosuke.

"Yosuke, my daughters are lucky to have someone to care for them as much as you do. Especially Kyoko, I've never seen her eyes light up as much as they do when you're around or mentioned." Kagome smiled, she knew she was giving away her daughter's personal thoughts. Yosuke blushed as he looked away from Kagome and Kyoko. Kagome giggled before reaching to Kyoko's face and brushed her bangs from her closed eyes. "Yosuke, you are a lot like your father; protects those he loves the most, and when he can't, he takes the blame and fights to make it better if possible." Kagome patted Yosuke's head softly, she knew Inuyasha still did not like Kouga but Kagome was glade that she knew Kouga and that he and Kikyo were happy together.

"Mrs. Takashi," Yosuke looked at Kyoko then back to Kagome. "Thank you." He said softly before giving Kagome his most perfect smile then turned and took Kyoko to her bed room up the stairs, Izaoi tailed after her eyes watering at the sight of her sister, limp in Yosuke's arms. Inuyasha wrapped his arms around Kagome's waist possessively.

"Don't worry Honey, I'll only love you, but Yosuke is the one for Kyoko. You know this don't you honey?" Kagome asked laying her hands over Inuyasha's. Leaning back into his chest Kagome closed her eyes, it was becoming to much. Why was the world being so cruel to her family, hadn't her first daughter suffered enough? Why would this happen to her youngest, her baby girl? Kagome couldn't believe the gods were so cruel to her babies, her loved ones. Lifting her chin, Kagome looked up into Inuyasha's eyes. "What's going to happen this time?" Kagome asked softly, her worst fears seemed to be coming true before her very eyes.

"I thought you said she wouldn't call out!" Renkotsu shouted as he slammed the door he had rushed though of a large warehouse in the south district. His face was flushed and dripping with sweat as he panted from his run. Glaring at the tall, broad shouldered man with long black hair and marred refection. Renkotsu took an involuntary step back, every time he saw the scarred skin from a fire long since passed it bothered him, scared him even.

"Renkotsu, I thought I told you to lure her to you, bring her here to me. I was to deal with her after that! Renkotsu you fail me again and I will not go easy on you!" The tall man shouted at Renkotsu, his familiar violet eyes burned with a angry passion when he thought of Kyoko, the loved child of Kagome and Inuyasha, sister to his niece Izaoi. "Leave Renkotsu, make sure you are not killed by your "Leader"." The man spat out his distaste for Bankotsu and his ways. Renkotsu nodded and turned to leave, his hand on the door when he turned around and watched the man with a steady gaze.

"Onigumo, my payment? I've rattled the family as told to, even if I hadn't brought her to you, I've done most of my job." Renkotsu said cooly.

"Never say my name aloud you fool!" Onigumo hissed, his teeth gleaming in the little light in the wearhouse. He gave Renkotsu a cold glare before digging his scarred hand in his pocket and pulled out a small bag with coins in the bag. "Here, go, now leave before I kill you myself." Onigumo said turning his back away from Renkotsu after throwing the bag to him. Renkotsu nodded and left the building the bag of gold coins in his hand. He knew he couldn't go back to the safe house, Bankotsu would kill him for harming the sister of the girl he really began to like.

_'Damn you Kyoko, if Onigumo let's me have my way with you after he's done screwing with your family, you'll wish he'd killed you.' _Renkotsu thought with an evil smirk. He'd have to hide out in a hotel room, wait until he could get Kyoko alone once again and take her to his new boss. Smiling, Renkotsu tossed the bag of coins up and down as he walked down the darkened allyway, his mind as dark as the shadows he passed by. 


	7. Waking Up

Chapter 7: Waking Up.

Kyoko had stayed in bed for over 2 days, her body just didn't want to listen to her mind when she wanted to move, to go to school with her cousins and see Yosuke, her knight in shining armor. With a heavy sigh, Kyoko rolled off her bed onto a bed of pillows, she had began to throw pillows onto her floor to cushion her fall when she wanted to leave her bed. She'd been too lazy to actually lift herself from her bed, just in case her legs gave out beneath her. Tears prickled at her eyes again, she had remembered the disgusting feel of Renkotsu's lips over hers.

"How could you be so stupid?! You're trained in hand-to-hand combat, you even have spiritual training! why did you let your guard down?!" Kyoko nearly shouted at herself, she couldn't believe that she ignored her warning system and allowed herself near Renkotsu because she didn't want to chance telling Yosuke that she loved him with the new kid all over her and his jealousy streak poking out at her.

"Kyoko, sweetheart, it's Mommy, I'm coming in." Kagome said pushing open the thick hardwood door. Her hair, that was a black as a raven's wing, was in two braids lining the edge of her head. She moved across the floor to her daughter and wrapped her arms around Kyoko's body, holding her close to her heart. "Baby girl, it's been a few days, you need to get back to school, I don't want you to fall behind. And everyone wants to know you're ok. We've been getting "Get Well" cards and flowers, the whole down stairs is filled with them!" Kagome said sweetly, her chin resting on the top of Kyoko's head.

"I can't go back. I don't want the chance of meeting Renkotsu again." Kyoko whispered to her mother. She was shutting the door on ever leaving the house again. She couldn't risk the safety of her friends and family should they accidentally meeting up with Renkotsu in some dark ally on their way to school. Kagome smiled softly, her hand patting down Kyoko's matted hair.

"Baby girl, you don't need to worry about that. If you keep your sister and cousins around you no one will hurt you. Renkotsu is being hunted down by the police as we speak for this. It's considered his third strike and will be put in juvenile detention for hurting you." Kagome informed her daughter. "When he's caught we'll be notified and the charges against him will be put into effect to keep in locked up for a long time." She added placing a kiss on Kyoko's forehead. Kyoko looked up at her mother.

"It's not just Renkotsu, I don't want to admit it, but I don't want to face Yosuke. Mother, I hurt him! How can I ever face him again?" Kyoko asked, not adding that she felt dirty, as if her innocence had been stolen from her. Even without the added words, Kagome seemed to understand what Kyoko was getting at. Her daughter loved Yosuke so much, it must feel like a betrayal to Yosuke.

"Actually, Yosuke's been beating himself up over this. He doesn't smile or really laugh anymore. He's taking it harder than you can think. And because you're not there to show him that you're fine and that he should be hurting himself over things he can't change. We know you're stronger than this. Please, for your family, go back to school and show everyone just how strong you are." Kagome encouraged her daughter. Kagome glanced at the door. A shadow paced back and forth in front of the door nervously. Kagome giggled and pointed out the worried shadow to her daughter. "Look, even your father is worried. Shouldn't you try and reassure your father, at least?" Kagome asked in a soft whisper. Kyoko nodded, she knew everyone was worried about her. She knew she was stronger than this, but the fear was holding her back. Pushing away from her mother Kyoko shifted her feet out in front of her.

"Mom, can you help me?" Kyoko asked quietly. Kagome smiled, getting off the bed, holding her hands out she took Kyoko's hands and pulled her up to stand on her wobbly feet. Kyoko had to balance a few seconds before she was able to stand still on her own. "Thank you Momma." Kyoko whispered before walking over to her door and pulled it open. Light from the hallway spilled over her into her room. Kyoko was blinded for a second before her eyes adjusted and she saw her father standing there, a soft smile on his face at her.

"Welcome back baby." Inuyasha said softly gathering Kyoko in his arm for the first time in a few days. "Don't worry honey, no one blames you, we're just glad you came back to us." Inuyasha whispered giving his daughter a small kiss on the cheek. "Your sister is down stairs in the living room. You should go see her, let her know you're still alive and with us." Inuyasha suggested to Kyoko. She nodded, gave her father a small peck on the cheek and slowly descended the stair that would take her near the living room. Inuyasha looked over at Kagome, his mouth twitching into a smile at the pleased look on her face. "You're a really good mother." Inuyasha whispered holing his hand out to Kagome.

"And you are a terrific father. I'm glad I have you to help me with all this." Kagome said taking Inuyasha's hand. Letting her husband pull her Kagome snuggled against the hard wall of his chest. "Inuyasha, you shouldn't be to hard on Yosuke. You know it's Karma getting back at you for disliking his father so much." Kagome joked softly, her hands tangling with his. Inuyasha sighed, pressing his forehead against her shoulder.

"I know, but that doesn't mean I have to like it." Inuyasha grumbled, nibbling softly on Kagome's shoulder for a few seconds before pulling her to the stairs. "Let's go make sure Kyoko's doing alright. Maybe you could cook dinner for us." Inuyasha suggested giving Kagome a soft, loving kiss on the lips.

"Spaghetti sound good?" Kagome asked kissing him back. Inuyasha nodded, keeping a hold of Kagome's hand as they walked down the stairs. Soft laughter fluttered in the main level of the house, something both Kagome and Inuyasha missed more than anything.

"No! Takeru actually did that?! What was he thinking?" Kyoko asked, her voice was stronger than before, a new life seemed to enter into her as her family told her about school. What were the new fads, who was dating who, and what-nots. Inuyasha smiled at his teary eyed wife.

"I'll help you with dinner honey. Let's let them have their fun." Inuyasha suggested wrapping his arms around Kagome again, walking with her into the kitchen to begin dinner for the house full of young adults.

In the living room Kyoko was laughing with her family. She found out that the Band of Seven are now six. Bankotsu and the others of the group and voted to disown Renkotsu from the group. Jakotsu was always asking if Kyoko would be at school soon, this made Kyoko feel bad. She knew Jakotsu would have trouble finding friends with her family being a gang of boys and a sexual harasser. Kyoko was also found out that Izaoi and Bankotsu were unofficially dating each other. Kyoko looked round her cousins, noticing that Yosuke wasn't in the ground anymore.

"Where'd Yosuke go?" Kyoko asked, her cousins looked around shrugging when they didn't see him either.

"He went out side. Said he'd be right back." Yuki offered when she remembered Yosuke left when Rin mentioned Jakotsu. Kyoko nodded before standing up.

"I'm going to make sure he's ok." Kyoko said walking to the front door and walked outside to find Yosuke. Izaoi looked at Yuki and Rin.

"Do you think they'll recover? Yosuke's been in his funk for a while now and I thought he'd have stayed here to watch Kyoko, but he waked out." Izaoi whispered, unsure what was to happen next. Rin looked at Kaguya then to each cousin in turn.

"Let's just pray that they are alright in the end." Tatsuki voice from the other end of the couch next to where Yosuke had been sitting. Izaoi and the other nodded before chatting lightly again, waiting for Yosuke and Kyoko to return inside.

"Yosuke?" Kyoko called when she saw someone in the shadows of the house. His back was turned to her, the only notation he heard her was a slight shuffle of movement. Kyoko walked closer, her hand resting on Yosuke's shoulder. "Yosuke, come back inside. It's cold and I don't want you to get sick." Kyoko said softly, not wanting to act like her normal self just yet. Yosuke's hand covered her hand instantly. "Yosuke." With a soft sigh Kyoko took back her hand and hugged Yosuke; her head rested against his back affectionately. "I'm sorry if I worried you. I didn't mean to."

"You did scare me when you didn't come to school, but I knew your father was watching over you, so that helped a little." Yosuke said softly, his hands once again covering Kyoko's. His thumb rubbed feather light over her skin. "Come back to school Kyoko." Yosuke pleaded quietly. Kyoko nodded, her forehead rubbing against the middle of his back.

"I'm sorry Yosuke." Kyoko repeated pulling away from Yosuke. "Come on, everyone's waiting for us." Kyoko reminded Yosuke, taking his hand when he turned to face her. Kyoko smiled at him, her gray-blue eyes sparkling in the dim lighting. Yosuke smiled back, his heart throbbing in his chest. A swirl of different emotions were burning in his heart, he wanted to hold her, kiss away the taste of Renkotsu, he wanted to erase the fact that he fail in his promise to keep her safe, but most of all he wanted her whole and happy again.

"Kyoko, I don't want you to force your self to be around me ok? If you can't held me being around I'll go away for a while if it'll help you." Yosuke offered with his suddenly sad icy blue eyes. Kyoko stared at him as if he had slapped her across the face. He was going to leave her for her own good? Was that what he was saying? Kyoko felt as if a hole was starting to eat away at her own heart.

"No, don't go any where Yosuke. Please, I don't want you to go anywhere away from me." Kyoko whispered softly, her eyes tearing up with the sudden feeling of emptiness again. "Yosuke you of all guys, I don't want to go away! Please don't go." Without much thought to it, Kyoko kissed Yosuke on the lips. Her hands wrapped around his neck, holding him close. Yosuke stood there stunned for a few seconds before kissing Kyoko back, his arms tightening around her waist, lifting her in the air a little.

From the kitchen window Kagome watched her baby girl grow. Her hands tangled with the protective father beside her. "You can't stop love you know." Kagome remarked.

"I can try to avoid it though." Inuyasha grumbled his face turned away from his daughter and Yosuke, but he keep an eye on them all the same. Kagome laughed softly, pulling Inuyasha to the other side of the kitchen where the stove was.

"You said you were going to help me cook." Kagome reminded her husband to leave the two teenagers a little privacy. Inuyasha grumbled his compliance and re-began to help his wife cook their dinner.

"Kyoko, why did you do that?" Yosuke asked when he set Kyoko on the ground, she was so much shorter than Yosuke had ever realized. So small and fragile, so innocent and sweet; he began to get angry all over again at Renkotsu. Kyoko watched the fleeting emotions cross over Yosuke's passive face.

"Are you mad at me for the kiss?" Kyoko asked softly, snapping Yosuke back to normal. "I had always thought you really liked me, and I really like you too, so I thought you wouldn't mind." Kyoko said, second guessing herself, her hands twisting together in her lap, her eyes looking down at the ground. Yosuke quickly grabbed Kyoko's chin and tugged her head to meet him eye to eye.

"No, I could never be mad at you for anything Kyoko. I'm just angry that I couldn't keep you safe, and I _do_," Yosuke said grabbing one of Kyoko's hands and pressed it against his chest just over his heart. "Kyoko, I don't know what love is supposed to feel like but the thought of you endanger scares the hell outta me. And the thought of you with another guy makes me wanna, I don't even know how to explain it but I feel possessive about you, more than any other of our family and friends." Yosuke confessed without shame. "I don't care that your father and my father aren't all that friendly towards one another, but I know that I could never hate you, i want you happy always." Yosuke explained to Kyoko, letting his feeling be known even when it's told everywhere men should no do so.

"Yosuke, that's how I feel too. You have no idea how much it pained my to know I really liked you but my father forbid a relationship with you. It was all so unfair and I couldn't tell my father that because I didn't want him to hate me too." Kyoko said softly. "It a lame excuse, but my family has always been the most important think in my life, next to you." Yosuke smiled as he pulled Kyoko against his chest.

"Maybe your dad will accept me, who know and if he doesn't I'll make it so that he doesn't blame you but me and that way he'll always love you." Yosuke offered half jokingly. Kyoko gasped.

"No! I don't Daddy to hate you! Then some other guy will come along and steal me away, my Daddy will like him and you'll marry my none relating cousin! Like your mom and dad!!" Kyoko shouted hysterically to Yosuke. Yosuke laughed softly, patting down Kyoko's hair like he had seen his father do to his mother at home. Stopping Yosuke replayed what he had just done in his head.

"I'm just like my father..." Yosuke moaned shoving his hand through his hair. Kyoko smiled, she had seen Kouga and Yosuke act alike over the many years.

"That's not a bad thing you know. I don't want to admit it, but he is a really hot looking father." Kyoko remarked as her father poked his head out of the kitchen.

"You better not be talking about Kouga." Inuyasha hissed. Kyoko looked back at her father, her face bright red at the fact that he had heard her tell Yosuke his father was hot.

"D-Daddy!! What did you hear?!" Kyoko asked standing completely still, her eyes large as she stared into her father's fuming eyes.

"I _thought_ heard you call Kouga a "_hot looking father_"." Inuyasha growled, glaring from Kyoko to Yosuke.

"W-well, I was just saying Yosuke has nothing to worry about when he's older because he's got good genes." Kyoko lied hoping her father would buy her lie. Inuyasha eyed Kyoko one last time before ducking back into the kitchen, he didn't want to tell Kyoko she and Yosuke could date just yet, hoping she wouldn't ask for a good month and a half (If he was lucky).

"That was...weird." Yosuke supplied when neither spoke for a few seconds. Kyoko nodded in agreement, turning around Kyoko grabbed Yosuke's hand and spun around, wrapping his arm around her waist. "Geez, you're affectionate." Yosuke joked.

"Hey, I'm just happy ok, would you rather I go back to my room and hide? Besides this is how I am naturally, I just couldn't do this before because I couldn't tell you I really liked you, duh!" Kyoko said with her dazzling smile. Yosuke laughed, unable to help himself he leaned down and pushed his lips against hers.

"Kyoko, Yosuke dinner time." Inuyasha said sticking his head back out the window. He glared at the two teenagers who snapped apart, both with bright red faces. Kyoko looked scared, she was afraid her father was going to yell at Yosuke and demand he leave their house. Inuyasha sighed, if it had been any other day he would had ran Yosuke to his house, but Kagome would skin him if her was too rude to their daughter's boyfriend. "Get in here before I decide to break my promise to your mother Kyoko." Inuyasha whispered under his breath. Kyoko nodded; taking Yosuke's hand the two walked into the house to their family and sat down by the kitchen table.

"Shit, I had the perfect time to get them both." Renkotsu hissed balling his fists at his side. The fugitive had been camped outside Kyoko's house since early that morning when he learned his own family had disowned him because of what he had done to Kyoko. Shoving his fist against the bark of the tree he hid next to Renkotsu let out a string of cursed about Kyoko and Yosuke. "At least we know how to bring down the family." Renkotsu whispered happily. Onigumo would be please to have his report when he returned to the hide out. Now that he knew if Kyoko was taken down the family would be too sadden to defend themselves when the attack finally came. Taking out a small digital camera Renkotsu began taking photos of the house, mapping out exits and entry ways. Where the windows were and how large or small they were. Making notes of who sleeps where, and would eventually make notes of who goes to bed when, who wakes up in the middle of the night, and who wakes up at what times to leave for school and work. Scribbling down in a note book Onigumo gave him Renkotsu prepared himself for a long night.


	8. The Burning Spider

Chapter 8: The Burning Spider.

Kagome watched her two daughters get ready in the large family bathroom. She loved how both acted so naturally after all the horror that had happened to them. Izaoi's father, her biological father was a horrible man who would have killed anyone to get back at her and Izaoi. If Kagome had met her daughters on the street she'd have guess they came from separate fathers. Tip-toeing back down the stairs Kagome decided to keep the news she had for another time. Her daughters were at peace and Inuyasha, well, he was being himself.

Protective and loving to her and their family.

Kagome knew the search for Renkotsu yielded nothing so far. Kagome worried about Kyoko and his meeting in the future. She worried about what the young man would do to her daughter should no one else be there to help her. The thought of Kyoko in more danger with Renkotsu loose made her skin prickle with the familiar sense of dread. Inuyasha and Kouga had made a peace-treaty in order to come up with a plan with Sesshomaru and Miroku on how to protect Kyoko without her knowing it. Kagome had gotten Kyoko and Izaoi to start carrying cans of pepper spray as a form of protection should they be attacked. It had been difficult but made her feel a little bit better in letting her two girls leave the house.

Walking to the kitchen Kagome shuffled through her refrigerator for sushi and strawberry frosting. Kagome knew she was with child when she began craving strawberry covered sushi once again. During her first two pregnancies, she had eaten the strawberry sushi almost nightly. The taste somehow soothing to the horrible nausea she's get. Seating herself at the table Kagome began to eat the sushi like she used to.

"MOM! There's a package for you!" Kyoko shouted from the front door.

"We'd open it for you but we're late for our date!!" Izaoi said shoving her sister out the door. "It's on the vanity mirror stand!" Izaoi added before the door slammed shut before Kagome could tell her not to slam it. Cringing Kagome sighed and waited a few minutes before deciding to stand up and check her package. She hadn't remembered hearing the door bell ring or a knock at all that day. Yuna, the mail lady, usually always left a note instead of the package in order to keep it safe if she didn't answer the door.

Sweeping her hair into a messy ponytail Kagome made her way to the front door and her package. Sighing at her own image Kagome lifted the package and marveled at the weight of the package. It was small and rectangular, something a bottle of wine would come in or a few roses from a lover. Curious Kagome looked at the sender section and stared at it for a second.

"Who is Runi Maaka?" Kagome mused aloud before taking the box into the kitchen and sat down with it. She didn't have any relatives named Runi and as far as she knew neither did Inuyasha. Runi seemed so familiar to her some how. A nickname she gave someone long ago? She couldn't remember but maybe it was an old friend sending something she might have forgotten. But that didn't really make any sense, why wait some sixteen years later to send it unless they just now found it.

"Possibly." Kagome murmured taking off the brown wrappings to see a plain white box with a large red bow. Tilting her head to the side Kagome pulled one end of the ribbon and slowly removed the ribbon from the box leaving it completely bare. Studying the box Kagome debated opening the box fully. She knew something wasn't right with the box, something about it gave off a bad vibe that made the fine hairs on the back of her neck stand up.

Rubbing the back of her neck, Kagome rested her free hand on the box. The feeling of death loomed around the box now that she tried to sense out the eerie feeling. Pushing the box away from her Kagome stood up and walked to the hallway phone. Picking it up Kagome dialed Inuyasha's cell phone number and waited as it rang three time before his voice came over the speaker.

"Is everything ok?" Inuyasha asked instantly.

"I can't just call to say I love you?" Kagome asked innocently.

"Kagome, I know you, you wouldn't call unless you're worried about something." Inuyasha replied seriously. Kagome sighed.

"I got a package today. The sender's name is Runi Maaka. The only thing is, I don't know anyone named Runi Maaka. I thought maybe it was someone for your family that you've forgotten about." Kagome prodded softly. Could someone from Inuyasha's family or past send a box of death?

"No, I don't know any Runi Maaka." He paused on the phone and Kagome felt something dawning on her husband.

"What is it?" Kagome asked unsure she wanted an answer.

"Maaka is Naraku's mother's maiden name. I think her name is Runi Maaka, but I heard she had died several years before you and he had met." Inuyasha said as dread filled Kagome's body. Naraku had mentioned his mother once when they were first dating. She died of breast cancer five years before they had met.

"She died of breast cancer five years before we met." Kagome confirmed. Her body felt numb and cold as she looked at the box again. Death was in that box, but she didn't know who's or what's death was in the box.

"Kagome, don't touch the box anymore. I'm going to call the cops and come home with Sesshomaru." Inuyasha ordered his voice slightly panicked. Kagome didn't plan on touching the box anymore, she didn't want death on her hands. "Where are the girls?" Inuyasha asked quickly.

"Double date. They had left about a half hour ago. Yosuke and Bankotsu are with them. They won't let any harm come to the girls." Kagome replied hoping it was true. She didn't know much about Bankotsu but she knew Yosuke would fight until his last breath left his body to protect her daughters. Kagome had always admired that quality in Kouga that had passed down to his son.

"Call them and make sure they're ok. If this is from Naraku's family, who ever it is maybe trying to seek revenge for what happened to him." Inuyasha suggested quickly, Kagome could hear other male voices in the background but couldn't make out what they were talking about.

"Is that Sesshomaru and Kouga?" Kagome asked.

"Yeah, Kouga just showed up and said he'd go keep an eye on the kids just in case someone is planning on hurting them." Inuyasha answered knowing Kagome needed some reassurance.

"Ok, let me text the girls." Kagome whispered picking up her cell phone and text Izaoi. Waiting a few seconds Kagome smiled softly at the phone. "She says they're at the movies watching a horror movie. Bankotsu and Yosuke have her and Kyoko between them." Kagome told Inuyasha giving him the name of the movie theater and movie title. "Tell Kouga thank you for me, and hurry home." Kagome added needing to gather herself before seeing anyone. She knew Inuyasha had called the police to investigate the origins of the box and to see what the box held inside.

The ten minute wait seemed to take an hour. Kagome had washed and re-washed dishes before getting something to settle her uneasy stomach. The feeling that she needed to vomit up most in her mind when she sat down on the bar stool. She couldn't just sit down and wait, she could never just sit and wait. Her legs bounced when she tried to calm down and just wait. Fears that someone wanted to hurt her and her family bounced around in her head, unable to stay concentrated on one idea of safety before shooting to something more sinister and evil.

Naraku's voice haunted her thoughts the last stretch before Inuyasha arrived home with Sesshomaru and Miroku in tow. She had never told Inuyasha that Naraku had called the house when Kyoko was three years old. Kagome hadn't been feeling well and Kyoko had answered the phone like she had been asked too. The cordless phone looked so large compared to Kyoko's size as she came to Kagome talking to someone Kagome had wished her daughter would never be touched by.

_"No, Mommy's right here. She's not feeling well right now." Kyoko told the unknown caller. Kyoko shook her head no before answering the caller. "No, my sister is in school right now. She'll be home later and then we'll play games and she'll teaching me the a b c song again." Kagome smiled at her daughter's intelligent answers. Both girls had been blessed with high brain functions and quick wits. "I don't know, Papa Inu is Iza's daddy." Kyoko replied as tears filled her eyes. "I'm not lying! Momma and Papa even said so! Iza said he was a bad uncle! I'm not lying!" Kyoko wailed into her phone before looking at her mother for help. "Mommy! He'll yelling at me! He says I'm lying!" Kyoko cried when Kagome grabbed the phone and listened to the voice shouting a string of curses at her three year old._

_"Naraku! You bastard, how dare you yell at my daughter! The judge said you cannot contact my family ever again!" Kagome shouted into the phone before hitting the end talk button and grabbed up Kyoko. "It's ok baby, it's ok. That was just a bad man that doesn't like Mommy and Daddy because we put him where he belongs." Kagome cooed to Kyoko before having the girl promise never to tell Inuyasha about the phone call._

Kagome hung her head, she should have told Inuyasha about the phone call. She should have told him at least.

"Kagome, honey, how are you feeling?" Inuyasha asked seeking Kagome out when he entered the house. Kagome stood with her arms open and wrapped them around Inuyasha.

"Why Inuyasha, why?" Kagome asked sadly. Her gray-blue eyes larger than normal. Inuyasha kissed the top of her head as three police officers were escorted into the kitchen by Miroku and Sesshomaru.

"Inuyasha, Kagome." Chief Ken Ryuu greeted taking his hat off and bowing. Ken had handled the case on the police end with Naraku. "These are Officers Mika Hitsugaya and Officer Mutsumi Kai. How are you feeling Kagome?" Ken asked.

"Shaken. Have you checked on Naraku lately?" Kagome replied worried.

"Still in isolation. He doesn't get along with the other inmates and so get's in fights. He's not getting out any time soon. And he hasn't sent out any packages." Ken answered honestly. "Is this the box?" he asked looking at the white rectangle.

"Yes, I don't have very strong psychic abilities but I can feel death from that box, and Runi Maaka is the name of Naraku's mother." Kagome said stepping with Ken to the table. "I haven't opened the box, but the ribbon and the wrapping the box came in is right here. One or both of my daughters touched the box too." Kagome added quickly hoping that if they dusted for prints they wouldn't try to pin any sinister plan on them. "But it was only the outside wrapping, not the ribbon or the actual box."

"Got it." Ken murmured slipping gloves on as the other two took down notes and taking photos of the box, wrapping, and ribbon. Ken spoke quietly with his co-workers as they worked slowly to collect evidence from the items. "Kagome, has Inuyasha touched the box?" Ken asked.

"No, no one but me and my daughters have touched the package. I don't know when it was delivered because Yuna wouldn't just leave a package outside our house. She always knocks and if no answer leaves a note and takes the package with her for safe keeping. I asked her to start doing that after a Christmas gift had been left and rummaged through when we were out." Kagome answered watching Mika write down what she said. Ken nodded before going back to the box and carefully lifted the lid up. The smell of rotting flesh rolled from under neath the lid to shock everyone in the room. Kagome gagged, her stomach revolting as she ran to the sink and hurled her stomach contents into the sink. Inuyasha ran water to rinse down the contents down the drain.

"Are you ok?" Inuyasha asked rubbing Kagome's back.

"Didn't you smell that? It's horrible. Who would send that?" Kagome asked whipping her mouth with a wash cloth. "Inuyasha, that corpse is Luna. Kyoko's kitty that we thought ran away two months ago." Kagome gasped when she recognized the familiar white tipped tail and white left paw. Inuyasha stared wide eyed at the cat he had bought Kyoko two years earlier.

"Ken, that's our daughter Kyoko's cat, Luna. We thought she ran away two weeks ago." Inuyasha told the officer holding Kagome close to his chest. Inuyasha looked to his brother and best friend. Both nodded and left the room. Ken nodded and looked the cat over.

"Mutsumi, come here." Ken ordered as the small young woman came to her boss' side. "Can you get that out?" He asked noting a small white paper in the cat's mouth. Mutsumi used small tweezers and lifted the paper from the cat's mouth. Ken took it into his hands and unfolded the paper.

Inuyasha shooed Kagome out of the kitchen when her face turned a shade of green. He told her to get fresh air and to drink some water. She left without a sound and went to find Sesshomaru and Miroku. She needed comfort and knew that her brother-in-law and friend would help with that need for comfort.

"What does the paper say?" Inuyasha asked walking to stand beside ken.

"It's just a picture of a spider burning in a blue flame." Ken mused unsure what the picture meant.

"That's Onigumo's signature. He's known as The Burning Spider in the underground world. He's a ring leader and Naraku's older brother." Mutsumi said softly. Ken looked at Mutsumi then Inuyasha.

"How do you know that?" Inuyasha asked.

"I worked for the undercover police force before switching to work for Mr. Ryuu. I was really close to being in the inner circle when another undercover cop had gotten his cover blown and put me and my team in danger. I was pulled out and decided my family shouldn't be put through that worry again. But Onigumo had been scarred from head to toe from a fire that had been set as an assassination on his life by a rival gang. When he got better the burning spider became his mark when he retaliated and basically eliminated the lives of every gang member and the lives of the leader's family." Mutsumi answered shocking both Inuyasha and Mika.

"Dang, I didn't think you'd been involved with that kind of life." Mika said shocked. Mutsumi shrugged her shoulders.

"I know, that's why I was chosen." Mutsumi replied. "But if Onigumo is involved this will get messier than it had been when Izaoi was a baby." Mutsumi added looking at her boss. "Don't expect this to go away Mr. Takashi. If Onigumo is trying to get retribution for his brother, he'll do anything to get at you and your family." Mutsumi warned before looking at her boss. "I have to inform the Tactical Squad about this." She said softly.

"I understand Mutsumi, if this is going to get worse we'll need a lot of help to protect this family." Ken said taking Mutsumi aside leaving Inuyasha to worry about his daughter's.

"Ken," Inuyasha called not wanting to disturb Kagome should she be near. Ken looked at Inuyasha. "Don't tell Kagome. I think she's pregnant again. I don't want her to lose the baby if she is. She can't lose the baby, she won't be able to cope well with that." Inuyasha said hoping Ken would try to keep everything on the down low for a while. Ken nodded his head.

"You know I will Inuyasha, but I won't be able to keep it a secret for long. You have to ease her into the changes that are going to happen. Every person your family has just met or has moved around your house we'll have to investigate. I heard your daughters are dating. Who are their boyfriends?" Ken asked in his police tone.

"Kouga's son, Yosuke is dating Kyoko. And a boy named Bankotsu thinks he's dating Izaoi. I've heard he's part of a gang that calls themselves The Band Of Seven. But they're down to six now." Inuyasha growled out.

"What happened?" Ken asked taking down notes.

"One of the boys, Renkotsu, attacked Kyoko after a date at the movies. According to Bankotsu, they disowned the boy and haven't seen him since." Inuyasha said sourly.

"Do you believe it?" Ken asked.

"I don't think that any of the kids would dare cross Bankotsu for a sexual harasser. As I know it, the boy Renkotsu got Bankotsu's sister in danger and got the wholly hell beat out of him for it." Inuyasha replied rubbing his neck. Stress was starting to wear down on him and the thought of Renkotsu made his joints ache in danger. Ken nodded.

"We'll take this box back to the lab and try to figure out where it was sent from." Ken said nodding to his team to disband to the car. "And Inuyasha, good luck. You know you can call at anytime. You're family is our top priority." Ken added before bowing and leaving the house. Inuyasha sat down at the table and stared at the floor. How could he protect his family from a man like Onigumo? A career criminal that they're lives have to be altered now?

"Honey, Kouga called and said that the girls are fine and are on their way home with the boys." Kagome's voice came as a blessing. Lifting his head Inuyasha smiled at her. "What did Ken say?" Kagome asked seating herself on his lap, her arms wrapping around his neck.

"they said they'll have to put a protection detail on us. Who ever this is has been watching our family and been able to get close enough to get Kyoko's cat." Inuyasha said watering down the news. "I guess Naraku has family that is a bit shady and they might be the responsible party." He added slowly working the new to Kagome.

"I see." Kagome said softly. "Inuyasha, what are we going to do to keep the girl's safe? What about our niece and nephews? Most of them are too small to protect or even know how to keep someone who means them harm from harming them." Kagome gasped her eyes large.

"I've been talking with Sesshomaru and Miroku about that on the way here." Inuyasha replied. "All the children will be wearing tracking devices in their shoes and a small, wireless nanny in a piece of jewelry, like a bracelet or necklace. The children will not be told so that they can't tell anyone. Sesshomaru is already contacting an old friend about this project so that it's discrete and quick so that we can know what they are doing at all times." Inuyasha added kissing Kagome's cheek.

"I'm so glad I have you." Kagome whispered kissing Inuyasha's forehead. "I know this isn't really the time, but what would you feel about welcoming a little boy into the family?" Kagome asked as a collection of gasps came from behind her.

"You're having a baby?!" Izaoi and Kyoko asked rushing their mother and father.

"We get a little brother?" Kyoko asked hugging Kagome.

"Girls, give your mom some space. You'll suffocate her." Inuyasha joked as the two jumped back instantly.

"Yes, I'm about nineteen weeks along now. The doctor said that the baby is healthy and is going to be a little boy." Kagome said softly looking to Inuyasha.

"Oh this is great!" Inuyasha shouted lifting Kagome up and spun her around. "I didn't think we were going to have anymore kids after we saw how these two turned out." Inuyasha joked his daughters.

"I've always wanted a little brother!" Izaoi cried out hugging her parents.

"Congratulations." Sesshomaru said smiling. Everyone knew Inuyasha longed for a son, but they never conceived despite all the treatments they tried. Miroku just grinned like a baboon.

"Just what we need, another Inuyasha running around this place." Kouga joked good naturally. Inuyasha couldn't being himself to shout or even give Kouga a dirty look. He just grinned and held onto his wife with happiness. Finally his family would be complete.


	9. The Dam Broke

Chapter 9: The Dam Broke.

Kyoko stood at the bus stop alone. Izaoi had offered to wait for the bus with her but Kyoko knew she had a date with Bankotsu she had to be at before the bus would arrive. Kyoko felt unsafe but it was a well lit stop and the community watch was just down the street from her. She was going to see her grandmother, Kaede. Her miko instructor wasn't exactly her _real_ grandmother but she'd been in her life since she was young. Kyoko had asked for extra miko training to fill up spring break. Youske had a family emergency he had to go to for most of spring break and she didn't want to leech off her sister. Nor did she want to be around her mother. A pregnant Kagome was not always a happy mommy.

_'Why did I have to decide to leave at night?'_ She wondered to herself as she looked down the road. No sign of the bus could be seen. She sighed and sat down on the bench and hung her head. Summer may be coming but it still got cold at night.

"Kyoko." A jolt of fear shot up her spine at the sound of her name being called. She looked around her hand going for the canned pepper spry her mother gave her. Nothing moved, nothing breathed for what seemed like forever. Her racing heart slowed down and she laid her hand against her head in relief. Maybe she'd spent so much time worrying about dark shadows that it was playing with her mind. Sighing she sat back down and fiddled with the pepper spray.

"Help." A weak voice called from the walk path a few feet away. Kyoko stood up and searched for the source seeing a figure staggering down the walk path. She felt her alarm system going off as she watching the figure pass under a street lamp. Her eyes widened at the sight of the man. He was scarred on every patch of skin she could see. Gasping she ignored her warning system and rushed to the man afraid someone had hurt him because of his appearance.

"Are you okay?" She asked looking around for any other strangers.

"Please, help me." He said in the same weak voice. Kyoko stepped back from him, something about his voice brought up bad memories of answering a phone call for her mom. "Please." He pleaded leaning against the pole for support. Kyoko hesitantly wrapped her arm around his waist and allowed him to put his arm over her shoulders.

"There's a community watch center just down the road. Let me take you there." Kyoko said starting off to the community watch center but was halted by the man's weight. "Are you okay?" She asked when he started to shake. His voice grew louder as he shook. Her eyes went wide when she realized he was laughing! Shoving him away Kyoko found his hand gripping her arm tightly. "You're hurting me!" She shouted trying to claw his hand from her arm.

"You should know better than to help a stranger alone little girl!" Onigumo laughed pulling her in close for a better look. He could see her slight resemblance to Inuyasha but Kagome's image stood out the most. He gripped her chin in his hand and twisted her head this way and that to see her whole face. "Ah, Kagome does indeed produce beautiful children." He looked her up and down watching her shake in fear of his intentions.

"I'll scream if you don't let go!" Kyoko said her hands gripping the pepper spry tightly maneuvering it to spray out at him.

He laughed, "No one will come for you!" He looked around then to her slowly, deliberately scaring her. "No one would hear you if you screamed." He looked her in the eye saying, "Not even the gods." Her eyes widened as his hand clamped around her throat squeezing lightly. Kyoko sent up a prayer to get away safely and waited for her chance to spray it. It didn't take long for his attention to drift elsewhere and she sprang. The shock alone make him lose grip then the searing pain of the pepper spray in his eyes flung him back howling in pain. Kyoko grabbed up her bag and ran towards her home. She wasn't far but far enough to being heard easily.

"DADDY!" She screamed at the top of her lungs as she ran. A black figure tackled her from the side off the small hill and knocked her into the road scratching and cutting up her bare legs and arms. She kicked and scratched knocking her assailant off her. "DADDY!" She screamed again grabbing at anything she could to fight off the attacker. Coming up on her she could hear Onigumo cursing and shouting he was going to kill her. Fear filled her body and she landed a well aimed kick into the groin of her attacker and scrambled away running up the middle of the road screaming for her father to help rescue her.

"Get her!" Onigumo screamed at Renkotsu rubbing at his eyes as the pain continued to assault them. Renkotsu shook off the pain and quickly caught up with Kyoko, his legs much longer and stronger than hers.

"Got cha!" He shouted tackling her again to the ground. "Get off! MOMMY! DADDY! SOMEONE HELP ME!" She screamed once again struggling against Renkotsu to get free. Pinning her arms above her head Renkotsu slapped her repeatedly to get out his frustrations. Behind him Onigumo was making his way.

"Shut up you bitch! I lost everything thanks to you!" He shouted punching her stomach knocking the wind from her lungs.

"IZAOI! DADDY!" She screamed when she got her breath back and Renkotsu hit her again. She tried to buck him away trying anything to get him off her body. "GET OFF ME! GET OFF ME!" She screamed trying desperately to escape.

"KYOKO!" Inuyasha shouted running down the road from their house. Kagome hot on his heels with a phone in her hand. Renkotsu cursed and quickly pulled Kyoko to a stand and began to drag her behind him shouting for Onigumo to run for it.

"Daddy!" Kyoko screamed deciding she was going to have to bite Renkotsu to make him let go of her. Running with his pace she bit down hard, blood oozing into her mouth.

"Bitch!" He shouted knocking her to the ground and looked at his hand before realizing Inuyasha was nearly on him. "I'll be back for you!" He told Kyoko before turning and running into the trees, he disappeared before her eyes.

"Don't touch me!" she screamed hitting wildly as Inuyasha scooped her up into this arms.

"Kyoko, it me, it's daddy!" Inuyasha said cooing to her, rocking her bloodied body in his arms. "It's Daddy. I've got you." He chanted for her and for himself.

"My baby!" Kagome cried nearly collapsing at the sight of her daughter. Police sirens filling the silent night air as they raced to their house. Inuyasha had to half carry a hysterical and very pregnant Kagome, and carry his battered little girl, tears streaming down his face as police personnel and EMTs met them. Kyoko screamed the fought being strapped down to the gurney for transportation. She kept screaming for Inuyasha, screaming for her daddy. It broke his heart to see his daughter so filled will fear after all the progress.

"Go," Sesshomaru said as his greeting, his hand on Inuyasha's shoulder. Inuyasha looked to Kagome who nodded from her position next to Kagura. Nodding back he jumped to Kyoko's side holding her hand as they loaded her up into the ambulance with ease now that she had her father.

"Daddy, you find that bastard and kill him." Rin said stunning her father. Sesshomaru stared down at his daughter with shock. "He's not going to stop otherwise. I'm not dumb." She said staring back at her father with his signature ice prince look. "He's going to continue to hurt everyone for his brother's incarceration. And if he's gotten this close to Kyoko twice, he'll do it again. I can't see her broken like that again. Izaoi and Aunt Kagome, even Uncle Inuyasha will break if something happens and Kyoko is lost to us. Our whole family will break down." She said looking at Kaguya sobbing alone in their car. Sesshomaru had seen his other daughter too. He knew Rin was right.

"You know I can't just kill him Rin. I have a duty to uphold the law." He replied but knew he would kill Onigumo and Renkotsu given the chance.

"They'll make it so there is no other choice. You may want to see justice done through the legal system but people like them will weasel out and then lash out. If you ever get the chance to shoot and be called a hero, shoot. I will never think less of you as my dad or as a human. If this was the feudal era, killing him on sight would be called justice." Rin said her voice as cold and unemotional as he'd ever heard. He didn't like hearing his daughter talk like this but he knew it would be voiced soon.

"You are my daughter indeed." Sesshomaru said kneeling down and kissing her forehead. "Check on your sister." He said. It was logical, Rin's way of thinking. The health of his family out weighted the life of a life time gangster and a crime boss. It didn't set right with him morally, but the primitive to protect the ones that brought laughter, and life to his world, was overwhelming. _'I will protect them.'_ Sesshomaru thought his resolve to ensure that no more harm at the hands of Onigumo would befall his family when given the chance.

Inuyasha sat next to Kyoko, his heart in his throat as he counted the stitches in her cheek. They kept her sedated, she had night terrors when she slept. He had seen just how close to losing her he was when she woke up screaming begging for help, begging for him. Her eyes so large and in so much pain. He had tried to call to her to wake up but it didn't do anything. Doctors still had to sedate her.

"Oh Kyoko, I'm so sorry." He whispered. Standing up he kissed her stitched up cheek wishing he could make her feel better. He knew why they were going after Kyoko. What better way to break a father down than to take her first born? He loved Izaoi since the first time he held her. He had brought her into the world, showed her love, he named her! He took her as his own and showed her how a family should be. But Kyoko was his. His first born daughter. As much love as he had for Izaoi, he knew if he lost Kyoko he'd be destroyed. "I'm sorry you are going through this baby. I promise, even if it kills me, I'll make them pay and I'll make them disappear from your life forever." Inuyasha vowed brushing her hair with his fingers.

"I don't want you to die, Dad." Kyoko whispered her eyes slowly fluttering open. She smile at him, one that was meant to cheer him up, but it broke his heart.

"How do you feel?" He asked sitting next to her on the bed.

"Tired and beat to hell." She smiled. "But you came for me." Inuyasha almost lost it.

"I always come for you baby." He replied choked up. She nodded and closed her eyes again. "Do you know who attacked you?" He asked needing to hear her say the name.

"Renkotsu and this severely scarred man." Kyoko said trying to remember where she knew his voice from. "He sounded so familiar." She whispered instantly getting Inuyasha's full attention.

"What?" He asked. "What did you say."

"I knew his voice from somewhere. I didn't notice it at first but when he started to talk I knew I had heard it somewhere before." She shook her head but it hurt so she stopped. "No, it was similar to someone's voice I'd heard when I was little." Kyoko said trying hard to remember. "I was little, really little. Iza was in school and I had gotten the phone for Mom. I was talking to a man and he wanted to know about Iza and me. He started to yell at me and curse at me for something I said. Mom took the phone told him he wasn't allowed to contact us and hung up. We both cried for a while." Kyoko looked up at her father. "Ask Mom. Maybe she remembers more." Kyoko said as Kagome and Izaoi opened the door with flowers.

"Kyoko, you're awake." Kagome said smiling. "How are you feeling baby?"

"Bruised but not broken." Kyoko said know what her mom was really asking.

"You're so strong." Kagome smiled.

"I'm sorry I wasn't with you." Izaoi said tears in her eyes.

"Baby, I told you we thought it was safe." Kagome said.

Kyoko nodded. "Mom's right. I didn't think anything bad would happen. We hadn't heard from Renkotsu or even sighting of Renkotsu in months."

Izaoi sighed and walked to Kyoko side, placing a sorrowful kiss on her cheek. "I had a bad feeling but I thought it was because I was scared to be on my first actual date with Bankotsu." Izaoi said.

"I had one too just before the scarred man appeared but I ignored it because I wanted to be of help." Kyoko said smiling. "I'm just lucky that all those years of rough housing and wrestling saved me from being hurt worse. That and the can of pepper spray Mom gave me."

"Good, I hope you got him right in the eyes." Kagome said angrily.

"I did, there just wasn't enough for Renkotsu." She watched her mother's eyes widen.

"Two? You were attacked by two men?" She asked looking to Inuyasha. He nodded.

"The guy with the scars all over his body attacked me first. He got the pepper spray and then Renkotsu got me as I was running away. I bit his hand really hard when he was trying to run away with me in tow." Kyoko said. "The guy with the scars sounded like that man that I talked to on the phone when I was like four. Do you remember? He yelled at me about Iza and Dad." Kyoko said watching her mother's face pale.

"We'll be right back girls." Inuyasha said taking Kagome by the arm and led her out of the room.

"Onigumo," she whispered.

"Kagome did Naraku ever call the house?" Inuyasha asked seriously. When she didn't answer her jolted her roughly. "Kagome, our daughter is in the hospital because of him, now tell me; did Naraku ever call the house?"

"Yes," She said her body shaking. "When Izaoi was at school. I wasn't feeling well and I asked Kyoko to answer the phone. She came in talking to him. I thought it was my mom or grandpa humoring her but then I heard him yelling at her and cursing and she was crying saying she wasn't a liar. I told him to never call back and hung up. I didn't want you to worry about it so I never said anything and Kyoko never remembered it." Kagome said covering her face with her hands. "I'm so sorry." She sobbed. Inuyasha held her and told her it was okay and that he wasn't mad. Inside he felt his blood boil with rage, not at Kagome and her secret but at Naraku once again.

"Inuyasha," Sesshomaru greeted like normal. "Kagome, Kagura and the children are waiting to see if they can come up."

"Oh, right, I'll go get them." She said sweeping the tears away. Inuyasha grabbed her hand and pulled her back,

"Do not blame anyone but Naraku and Onigumo." He told her kissing her.

"I know." she smiled heading off to get her sister-in-law.

"Inuyasha, I got the most odd request from my daughter."

"Really?"

"She asked me to shoot first and ask later." Sesshomaru said.

"She's smart." Inuyasha replied honestly. Sesshomaru nodded looking through the window and Kyoko and Izaoi.

"He is Izaoi's uncle." He added.

"No, you are her uncle, he is just a mad man out to ruin her life." Inuyasha countered. "Rin is right." Inuyasha said after a few minutes of silence. "Shooting first if given the chance comes up and no one can be at fault for it is the best solution."

"We truly are family." Sesshomaru said as his wife and Kagome ushered the children to the room. Inuyasha smacked his arm in a show of agreement and they joined everyone in Kyoko's room. Both knew the dam of toleration and finding another way to finish this situation was broken. Hell would be unleashed should it come to it and oh how they wanted hell to break loose.


End file.
